The White and Black
by anime917
Summary: Karkat always wanted someone that could understand him, but when he hears a voice in the woods. It started something that has been the past, now he has not just fight for her but her chance to the life that she wanted.
1. Chapter 1

_Dark days. Dark days that can consume the light of out the day._

_Darkness, filled with black._

_Light, filled with white._

_One of them is diffenent from the other one._

_But which one do I choose?_

"GAMZEE!" Karkat yelled through the room at Gamzee.

"What's up best friend?"

"Did u get sopur pie on my shirts?"

"No." Karkat point at the green slimy shirts at the other side of the room.

"Oh that. Well you see, I made a big mess and I had to use shirts." Karkat sighed and hit his face with his hand.

"Fucking idiot. I'm going out, the shirts better be clean when I come back!"

"Sure thing, best friend." Karkat walked out of the room. He was outside and he heared a noise.

"Pzzh! KK. Have you zeen my handz?" Karkat sighed again.

"You ate his cupcakes? Fuck-"

"Karkitty!" Nepteya attacked Karkat.

"Stop calling me that! AND GET OFF ME!" Nepteya got off Karkat. "Look, I need you to watch Sollux while I take a break. Okay?"

"Okay!" Karkat walked away and to the woods.

He always lean against a tree, he thought about the silence he never got when he was around the others. He wish one person could understood him.

"Stars in the night, cool as the breeze. The lullaby sung through my heart, as the sun set on the tide."

"What the?" Karkat looked in the woods and walked to the voice.

_Why would someone be in this woods?_

He walked and walked til he hit on something.

"Fuck! What the hell was that?" He looked up and walked forward but he hit it again. He touch in front of him and it was a shield. Invisable.

"Why would someone?"

"Karkat!"

"Fuck." Karkat started to walk back to the trolls, he looked back at the invisable shield.

_Who was that voice?_

**: 3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3**

"La la la. To light the night, to help us sow. It is not said, I always known." She stare at the sky, it was getting dark. She had to go back into her little tent.

Her eye sparkle in the light. White iris, black pupil.

The Definer eye.


	2. Chapter 2

_Darkness can control the universe._

_Light can control worlds._

_Which one is more powerful?_

_Both are powerful but which one will be the ruler of all?_

_More importantly, which one will I choose?_

"Fucking day, I hate this fucking day."

"Please?" Feferi asked Karkat for the thousand time.

"No!" Karkat said to Feferi for the thousand time.

He stared at the whole room, it was filled with flowers.

Gamzee was eating the green flowers.

Sollux was looking at the blue and red flowers.

Nepteya was playing in the flower puddles.

"Come on, you will like it."

"I am not gardening!"

"This dosen't taste like motherfucking pie." Gamzee said and ate more green flowers.

"Let me have some alone time!" Karkat left the room, he found himself outside and lean against a tree.

He was glad that he left the idiots and was quiet.

"Karkat!" He heard the trolls.

"Shit!" Karkat didn't want to be around them, so he ran to the woods.

He ran where he found out he was in the same place he found the force field.

"Karkat!" Without looking, Karkat fell on a rock.

"Shit!" He touch his knee and it wasn't broken, he stood up. He looked around for the trolls.

"Hey best friend!" Karkat turned around and the trolls stood in front of him.

"Shit! How did you guys get past the...?" He turned around and the force field was up.

"How did that happen?" Karkat sighed and walked away from them.

"Hey wait for us!" The trolls followed Karkat.

"Get away from me!" They grabbed Karkat by his arms.

"We are going with you."

"Fuck!"

They walked in the woods for another way to get out till Equius heard something.

"What is that?" Everyone listened.

"How could I see the light in the dark, how could I see the dark in the light?" They walked to the voice.

Vriska saw a long black hair moving.

"There!" She ran to the troll, everyone did too.

They ran to the troll not even knowing who it is.

The troll ran to the trees and found herself trapped.

Vriska walked to the troll and everyone saw the troll.

Her black hair was in her face, she wore a long black t shirt with no pants. She didn't wear any shoes either.

She looked lost.

"Turn off the force field!" Vriska yelled at her and pulled her hair, it showed her left eye.

It had a white pupil and black iris.

All the sudden, a darkness grabbed everyone's feet. Even Vriska's.

"Is this hair?" It was the troll's black hair, her hair made everyone hung upside down.

She looked scary to everyone but one person.

Karkat stared at her. He walked to her, she didn't notice him walking.

"Please, let them go. They are my friends." The troll looked at Karkat, she stared at his eyes.

"Candy red blood, The signless." She said to Karkat.

He pulled her black hair away from her right eye and put it behind her ear.

It had a black pupil and white iris.

Then the hair disappered from everyone's feet, they fell to the ground and looked at Karkat and the troll.

They were still staring at each other.

"What is your name?" Karkat said to her, ending the staring.

"My name? Fanci Lena, Fanci Lena is my name." She similed at Karkat.

_Her simile is also pretty._


	3. Chapter 3

_In life, there is light._

_In death, there is darkness._

_But in both, there is light and darkness._

_Am I both? Or I have to choose to live or to die?_

**!**

Karkat was walking back to the house, he had Fanci by his side. She stared at her hands, her hands were blank and empty but it looked like she saw something in her hands.

"What's wrong?" She looked at Karkat.

"Nothing."

"Okay." They got to the house and walked in. Fanci touch her head, her eyesight was burrly. And she got dizzy, she fell to the floor.

"Fanci!" Karkat ran to her side. He touch her forehead, she was cold.

_What the hell?_

Later on;

Karkat watch her sleep. She was in a bed, she was covered in blankets. She fainted and Karkat put her in bed. She was sleeping now, but Karkat had to make sure she was safe.

"He's been watching her for a hour now."

"Maybe he is a pervert."

"Maybe it's motherfucking love." Everyone gasped. "What?"

"Karkat? In love?"

"That's never happen before."

"Hello?!" Terzei stood there.

"Besides you." She sighed.

"But her? She try to kill us!"

"But not Karkat. Maybe it's destiny."

"Bullshit."

"He stopped her from killing us."

"Yeah. Give him some credit. Without him, we would be dead."

"Yeah."

Karkat sat in a chair, his chin was on his hand. He stared at her.

_She looks peaceful when she's sleeping. Her eyes look amazing. What the hell? Why am I saying these things? _

Fanci moaned, her eyes were opening. Her eyes looked at Karkat's.

"What happen?" Before Karkat could say anything, he looked behind him.

"Can you guys leave now?"

"Why?"

"She is scared of Gamzee and she will be scared of everyone."

"Fine." They left the room but heared the converstion at the door.

"Sorry about that, they are idiots." Karkat told Fanci. Fanci looked at his eyes, searching who he was.

"Your eyes...They tell the story of your life. The Signless is your ancestor."

"Yeah. He is." Fanci sat up and groaned of the pain in her head. "You need to rest."

"I'm fine. Just the pain hurts a little." She looked at her hand, there was black and white blood coming down her head.

"Fine? You bust your head on the hard floor." She looked at Karkat, he had a napkin and clean the blood off her head. She stared at his eyes.

"What?" He asked her when he was done cleaning the blood off.

"Your eyes...Your blood color is red...Candy red." Karkat stared at her.

"How did you?" Fanci similed, she looked at her hands.

"It's a power I have. My ancestor had it, she could tell a troll's blood color by their eyes and tell who they are. She was the Definer." Karkat knew that name but one thing past his thought, a thought that was horrible.

"You look more pale than me, maybe you are sick." Karkat looked at Fanci.

"No I'm fine."

"You sure?" Karkat stood up and place his hand over his mouth. He had sweat on his forehead.

"I'm fine. I have to go." Karkat left the room, he saw everyone at the door.

"Karkat what's wrong?" They said as Karkat ran to the bathroom.

He closed the door behind him and ran to the sink.

_What the hell? Why did I run out of the room with this feeling in my stomach?_

He turned on the sink and stood over the sink. He felt like puking but nothing came out, he ran water on his face and looked in the mirror.

_She knew that the Signless is my ancestor, by my eyes. She also knew my blood color, just by my eyes. No one knows my blood color but me, what else does she know? More importanly, what is this feeling?_

He saw that he was blushing red, his face was covered in red.

_Is this what they called, the feeling that I never thought would happen to me? Am I red for her? Am I in love with Fanci?_


	4. Chapter 4

_The night is filled with stars, the moon and the dark blue sky. But it causes darkness to people._

_The day is filled with clouds, the sun and the light blue sky. But it also causes light to people._

_Some people like the dark, some like the light._

_But what do I like? The night or the day?_

_But the question really is, which one do I choose?_

_The dark or the light?_

"Oh gog." Karkat walked out of bathroom. He walked to the room that Fanci was in, he felt like crap.

He had his hand on his head. He thinked that he is red for Fanci but he doesn't believe it.

"Hey, I'm back. Sorry about that, I-" He saw a human girl with black hair, black t shirt with black sweatpants. She wore a purple hoodie with the hood up.

"Who this that?" Then Dave came up behind her and put his arms around her neck.

"Get. Off. Me." She said to Dave.

"Nope." She groaned and hit her head with her hand.

"This is Cat." Fanci said to Karkat.

"Why is she here?" He asked Fanci and walked to her.

"She is my friend."

"That doesn't tell me anything." He said to her. She stood up and walked to him.

"She came here with the humans and found me in the woods. Behind the force field, she try to get past it but didn't."

"Oh." He looked at Cat, she stared at the floor.

"I like Cat, she lost her family when she was young. She needed a home." She hold Karkat's hand. "Can she stay with us?"

Karkat looked at his hand in her's. And at her eyes.

_She is touching my hand, it's soft. _

He sighed and gave up.

"Fine, she can stay with the humans." She similed.

"Thank you Karkat." She similed at Cat.

"I'll stay in the corner." She walked to the corner of the room and sat down on the floor.

"Does she do that?" Karkat asked the trolls.

"I don't know." Cat stood up and walked to Fanci.

"Can I have a marker?"

"Oh, what is a marker?" Everyone looked at Fanci.

"You don't know what a marker is?"

"No. I don't know much stuff." They all sighed.

"You are missing out the fun of the world. Like buckets." Edrian said to her as he hold a bucket.

"NO!" Cat kicked him across the room. His butt was in the air and he moaned.

"Don't lizten to Edrian, he wantz a Kizmeziz."

"What's a Kismesis?" She asked Sollux. He sighed and fell to the floor.

"You don't know anything do you?" Karkat said to her.

"No, I was kept away in the world from everything. I never learned anything."

"What did u do to past the time?" Fanci put her hands on her chest where her heart was.

"Music, I learned how to sing by my lullaby."

"Lullaby?" She nodded.

"So you never knew how to dress?"

"No." Kayana had a look on her face.

"Oh HELL no! You are not touching Fanci!" Cat stepped in front of Fanci.

"We want to dress her up!" Kayana and Cat yelled at each other.

"She is different. She doesn't know anything."

"Yeah, it'z like zhe iz a idiot."

"No she isn't."

"With a few motherfucking lessons, she can know everything about the world."

"Yeah, everything." Karkat stared at Fanci, she was watching Kayana and Cat fight about her. She looked calm and didn't say anything.

Just watch.


	5. Chapter 5

_Fire. It burns people just by one touch, it's hot. The colors are flying in the fire, it pulls me towards it. It causes pain to people and makes people craze with power._

_Ice. It makes people cold by it's touch, it's cold. The crystal is moving in the ice, it's following me whenever I go. It makes people forget their pain but it makes people frozen in time._

_Fire and Ice, it causes people to die. It makes me want to choose, which side will I go. But my question is still the same, which side will I choose?_

"Come on guys! We need to go!" Terezi said to the trolls.

"In a second, we are almost done!" Kanaya fixed the last of the dress. "Done." They walked out of the room.

"Look at Fanci!" Kanaya moved and everyone almost laughed.

Fanci was in a pink puffy dress, her hair was in pigtails.

Sollux, Vriska, Dave, and John were holding back their laughs. Karkat gave them a 'I'm going to kill you if you say anything!' look.

"It's perfect!"

"I'm being tortured, am I?"

"I think you look cute!" Nepeta said to Fanci.

"Thanks Nepeta but pink isn't my color." Cat turned around from drawing on the wall and saw Fanci in the pink dress.

"OH HELL NO!" Cat ran to Fanci and her jaw was open. "WHO THE HELL DRESS YOU LIKE THAT?"

"Kanaya." Cat turned around to Kanaya.

"YOU MADE HER INTO A DOLL? OH HELL NO!" Cat was going to attack Kanaya but Dave grabbed her waist and picked her up in the air.

"No Cat not today."

"Let me go! She is dead!" She was trying to attack Kanaya but couldn't.

"Calm down Cat." Dave said to Cat.

"I won't!"

"I will take your marker away." Cat stopped and calm down.

"Fine I'm calm, now. Can you put me down?!" Dave put Cat down and Cat walked to Fanci.

"Gog, you need to not wear pink. Okay? It's isn't your color."

"I know." Cat thinked and had a idea.

"Wait here." Cat ran to the corner and walked to Fanci. She had scissors in her hands.

"Don't kill us!" John, Eridan, Tavros and Dave were holding on to each other. "We didn't mean to use your marker to draw on Karkat's face!"

"It's not-Wait you use my marker?" They all looked at Karkat.

"You were the ASSHOLES who drew on my face?!" They all gulped and ran away. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Karkat ran after the 4.

"Now this won't hurt but first. Gamzee!" Cat yelled at Gamzee.

"What's up bro?"

"Can you get some paint?"

"What kind?"

"Black."

"All right motherfucker."

"What are you going to do?" Kanaya asked Cat.

"Making Fanci less girly. Now Fanci can you make a field over your arms and face?"

"Sure." Fanci sang a short tune and a force field was made over her arms and face.

"All right. Gamzee on the count of three. Throw the paint at Fanci's dress."

"What?" Kanaya said. Gamzee hold the paint can and waited for Cat to say the words.

"One, two, three!" Gamzee threw the paint at Fanci, he closed his eyes and Cat did too.

They open their eyes and the dress was black now.

"Now we are going to get rid of the puffys."

"WHAT?" Cat cut the puffy of the dress, she cut and cut.

"Done." Cat stood up and Kanaya open her eyes.

Fanci's dress wasn't puffy anymore, the bottom of the dress was gone but some of it was still the back but not puffy, the front was short.

The dress looked like it had been ripped but it also looked cool.

"Now get rid of these pigtails." Cat got rid of the pigtails in Fanci's hair and her hair was wavy and long. "That's the Fanci I know."

Karkat saw Fanci and blushed, he fell to the floor and hid his face.

"Are you okay Karkat?" Fanci asked Karkat.

"I'm fine. Go out and see the world, I'll just lay my face on the floor."

"Oh, okay. Bye." Fanci, Terezi, Feferi, Nepeta, Kanaya and Aradia went out the door.

"Wait!" Cat grabbed her notebook.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"With Fanci, where Fanci goes. I go, I don't trust you and plus I want to get away from Dave."

"Okay." Fanci said before Kanaya could argue.

They went out to the woods and walked around. Cat stood by Fanci's side from Kanaya.

"Why do you care about Fanci? Homo right?"

"Shut up! I like Fanci as a friend!" Fanci heared something in the woods.

"Someone is here."

"Who is it?" Feferi said.

"I don't know but the person is around here, watching us maybe." Feferi hid behind Aradia, Fanci took off her shoes and threw them in the water.

"Those are my favorite shoes!"

"Oh shut up." Cat walked behind Fanci, Fanci walked to the trees and touch them.

Her feet were bare and probley cold.

"What is it?" Fanci closed her eyes and listen to the silence.

"In the tree." Fanci looked up and her hair grew, it went into the tree and shook a branch.

"Woof!"

"A dog?" Fanci shook the branch and something came out of the tree.

It looked like a cat, but it had troll horns and black hair.

"What is it?" Terezi poked it with a stick. The troll/dog bit the stick and it fell out of Terezi's hands.

"I think it's a troll but it doesn't act like one." The troll/dog looked at them, it looked like a tiger. Nepeta walked to the troll/dog, she sniff it and shook her head.

"Not a cat."

"Of course I'm not a cat, I'm a dog!"

"Oh great. A dog." Cat said as she flipped her hair.

"Shut up Cat!" The troll/dog said to Cat. It growled at Cat, Cat hissed.

"Stop it!" Fanci walked to the troll/dog. And bend down to it, she stared at it's eyes.

"You have red and green blood. You are neither high or lowblood, you are a mysterious troll."

"No duh." Cat said behind Fanci. The troll/dog growled and Cat hissed back at it.

"What is your name?" She looked at the troll/dog. It stared at Fanci.

"T-Tiger...Allistar...Your eyes...They are so amazing, one black and one white...Who are you?" Fanci similed at Tiger.

"I'm Fanci La, and this is my friend Cat."

"A cat? Seems stupid to me." Cat hissed and Tiger growled back.

"This seems like they are going to be the best of friends!" Nepeta said to Fanci.

"Yep. Guess so."


	6. Chapter 6

_In death, there is no light. Only darkness._

_In life, there is no darkness. Only light._

_If I choose either one I can't get the other one in that choosing._

_What do I want? Darkness or light?_

Fanci and the girl trolls with a human and a dog walked back to the house.

"I hope they didn't make a mess." Virska said to Fanci.

"I hope they didn't touch my marker." Cat cross her arms across her chest.

They open the door and the worst came.

The whole place was trashed, everything was a mess.

Every inch of the place was either colored, wet or painted. The boy trolls and boy humans were in the back of the room, fighting.

They didn't see the girls enter the room.

Cat was getting angry, she looked like she was going to kill someone.

"HEY!" Cat yelled at them, her voice was like a soundwave.

It made the boys fall to the ground.

"What was that?" The trolls asked Cat.

"That was my power, I can make soundwaves in my voice."

"Really?" Cat nodded.

"Have you ever watch Power Rangers?"

"Yes!" Cat and Fanci looked at Dave. "What? I used to watch it when I was little." Dave walked away from them.

"As I was saying, this yellow ranger had a power called the Ptera scream. It's makes her scream louder than humans."

"That's cool." Fanci touch Cat's neck with her finger.

"Um, Fanci. You can't see it, I don't know why I have it, it just came to me." Cat looked at the floor, she similed at Fanci and walked back to her corner.

"Now, who made this mess?" Virska asked the trolls.

"Well, you see. Um, it's a funny story."

"Yeah?" The trolls told the girls that they made the mess.

Fanci sat on the floor, she stared at her hands.

_What do I do if I go evil? Or good?_

"Fanci?" Fanci looked up at Karkat.

"Yeah?" Karkat sat on the floor with Fanci, across from her.

"You don't know anything do you?" Fanci shook her head.

"Not really, only my name and who I am. Nothing about the world." Karkat sighed, he put his arms across his chest.

"You must be lucky to not know everything." Fanci looked at Karkat. "I mean, you don't have to be a leader to this idiots." Fanci looked behind Karkat.

The trolls were getting noodies from Virska.

"Well, I can see your point but being a troll...Not knowing anything isn't fun." Karkat looked at Fanci.

"You are being make fun of." Fanci nodded.

"I want to know about the world, what trolls do. Meet new trolls, see new things. I want that." Fanci stared at her hands.

Karkat touch her hand with his.

"I promise to help you get that."

"Really?" Karkat nodded.

"Yeah. Even it takes me a thousands of years." Fanci similed.

"Thank you." Karkat stared at her simile.

_Her simile makes me want to faint._

Karkat felt himself blush, he put his face on the floor again.

"Karkat?"

"I'm fine. Just tired." Fanci similed.

Cat screamed in her corner.

"Cat?" Cat turned around and she had a scary look on her face.

"WHO ATE MY MARKER?!" Karkat looked at the trolls.

"You guys ate Cat's marker?" Fanci said to them.

"We didn't do it! It was Tiger!" Cat looked at Tiger, he ran away from Cat.

"YOU ASSHOLE ARE GOING TO BE DEAD!" Cat ran after Tiger, Dave was running after Cat, John was running after Dave. Everyone was running after each other.

Fanci and Karkat was in the middle of all this.

"Fanci?" Fanci looked down at Karkat.

"Yes?"

"Can I put my head on your lap?" Fanci nodded and similed. Karkat put his head in Fanci's lap, he stared at Fanci.

Fanci sang a little lullaby to herself, Karkat heard the lullaby and stared at her the whole time. Her eyes were closed, her grey skin was glowing.

_She looks beautiful when she's singing. Her eyes closed, her skin glowing. Her gentle voice, she's amazing._


	7. Chapter 7

_Falling, falling into a dark hole. _

_Where there is no light, but in the dark hole is filled with emptyness._

_Rising, rising into a light cloud._

_Where there is no shadows, but in the cloud is filled with silence._

_Each one is filled with something I don't want, but I have to choose._

_Choose to fall in the dark hole._

_Or rise into the light cloud._

Fanci hid the darkness.

Her legs her against her chest, her head on her knees.

Her arms were across her legs, she thought about one thing that brothered her for many years.

A thing that was in her mind for so long.

A thing that had to be chosen when she is the age that she can be powerful.

A thing that can kill everyone.

"Hey Power ranger." Fanci heard Dave outside.

She knew he was talking with Cat.

"Stop calling me that."

"What?" Fanci was jealous that Cat had someone that liked her.

_No one would ever like me for who I am._

"Buckets?" Edrian was in the room.

"Hell no!" Cat yelled at him and heard a crash.

Cat kicked Edrian across the room again.

"Have you guyz zeen Fanci?" Sollux came in the room with Karkat and Gamzee.

Fanci gasped and cover her mouth with her hand.

"No, she isn't here. Have you check the woods?"

"Yeah, but she isn't there."

"We will look for her." Cat, Dave and John left the room.

"Come on dog." Tiger growled.

"I am not a dog."

"Get the ball boy!" Cat had a ball in her hand and threw it out the door, Tiger ran out the door for the ball.

"We will find her soon." They left out the door.

Solluz, Gamzee and Karkat were still in the room.

"We haven't checked the rezt of the houze. Let'z go." Sollux and Gamzee walked to the door.

Karkat looked at the ground and something sparkle. He picked it up and looked at it.

It was a necklace, it had a little heart locket. It was sliver.

"A locket?"

Fanci looked down at her neck and her necklace was missing.

"My locket."

"Karkat." Sollux and Gamzee looked at Karkat.

Karkat looked at them, he put the necklace in his pocket.

"Let's go." They left the room but Karkat knew who's necklace it was.

Fanci always wore that necklace, it was from her ancestor.

She remebered how she got the necklace in the first place.

**Flashback**

Fanci looked behind a tree.

"Where are you?" Fanci similed and giggled when she looked up.

A black and a white feather fell down from her face.

"Found you!" Fanci's lusus came out from above her.

Her lusus was different from the rest.

She had white skin with purple eyes, her hair was black and white.

Her left wing was black and her right was white. She wore a white bra that showed her black marks.

She similed down at her.

Fanci similed back at her.

"What do we do now?" Fanci stood from her lusus.

Her lusus looked away and had a necklace in her hands.

It was sliver that had a heart locket, her lusus put the necklace around Fanci's neck.

Fanci looked down at it and touch the heart.

_"This will keep your heart from changing."_

"What does that mean?"

_"When you are older, you have to choose what side to go. Dark or light, when you choose a side. The heart will change into the color of that side, good is white, dark is black."_

"Oh, what about you?" Her lusus touch her cheek with her hand.

_"I will change too, I will be a light angel or a dark angel."_

"What? You can't!" Fanci hugged her lusus.

_"I have too. My other side will disapper. I will never be the same lusus you have now."_

"I won't let you!" Her lusus looked down at her.

Fanci had tears in her eyes.

"I will never choose a side! I want you to be the same lusus I have, I lost so many people. I can't lose you!" Her lusus looked her crying face. She similed at Fanci.

_"You will never lose me, I will always by your side forever." _

**Back to the presant**

Fanci heard a loud noise.

She open the door a little and saw that it was night.

Her eyes were getting heavy.

"Where is she?" Fanci saw Cat stand as Dave and Tiger looked around the room.

Fanci closed the door and held her breath.

She heard Tiger coming to the door, she closed her mouth with her hands.

When Tiger was going to open the door, the front door open.

"Any luck?" Sollux was in the room.

"No, we looked everywhere." Gamzee was in the room too.

"We should look for her in the morning."

_Karkat?_

"Yeah."

Fanci heard the footsteps left the room, Fanci heard silence.

She sighed and closed her eyes. She was getting sleepy, her body was getting weak.

She felt a cool air and arms around her.

She looked up and saw Karkat, carrying her.

"AH!"

Karkat dropped Fanci and she fell on the floor.

"What the hell?" Karkat sat up and rubbed his head. Fanci sat up and looked at Karkat.

"How did u know where I was hiding?"

"Cause of this." Karkat held out her necklace.

Fanci gasped at it, Karkat looked at her.

He sighed at her.

"Come here." Fanci gave a scared look. "I'm not going to eat you, I am putting the necklace back on you."

Fanci backed away for a second, but moved to Karkat.

Karkat put the necklace around Fanci's neck, Fanci kept blushing and Karkat too.

_She is so quiet. Why?_

Fanci stared at the floor.

_Why am I feeling this way towards him? Am I red for him?_

"Done." Karkat moved his hands away from Fanci.

Fanci lift her head up but her head hit Karkat's chin.

He lean forward and Fanci lean forward.

They found their lips on each other's.

Karkat was blushing crazy and Fanci too.

_What the? How?_

Fanci looked at their lips.

_We are. Oh my gog._

Karkat broke the kiss and looked away from Fanci.

Fanci looked at the floor, her blushing was crazier.

"Hm, I'm sorry." Fanci said as her head was down at the floor.

"No it's okay." Karkat was going to but his face on the floor but didn't. "I actually kinda liked it."

Fanci looked at him and found her lips back on Karkat's.

His eyes were shut closed, she closed her eyes and let him kiss her.

_He is kissing me softly. Is this what love is like?_


	8. Chapter 8

_The darkness has demons. Demons that want your soul, demons that want you to be theirs._

_The light has angels. Angels that want to protect you, angels that want you to be god's._

_Each creature wants something, wants them to be somebody's treat or toy._

_But all I want , is just to choose who to go to._

Karkat broke the kiss and Fanci's eyes were still closed.

Karkat breathed deep and looked at the floor.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

"No, it's was fine." Karkat looked at Fanci, she was similing at him. "I actually liked it."

Karkat blushed and looked away.

"Fanci."

"Yeah?"

"Why were you hiding in the closet?" Fanci looked down at the floor.

"I was afraid...afraid of..." Karkat waited for her to say something but she didn't. He sighed and stood up.

"Good night." Fanci stood up and grabbed his shirt. Karkat looked at Fanci, she wasn't looking at him only at the floor.

"I was afraid of what would I become." Karkat gave her a look.

She had tears coming down her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I am the decsent of the Sinster and the Definer." Karkat knew those ancestors. "The Definer had the power of knowing one's blood, that's why I knew your blood color. The Sinster had the power of darkness, that's how I can make my hair grow like the darkness."

Karkat looked at her eyes, they were black and white.

Dark and light.

"That's why I am afraid of everything, afraid of what will happen if I choose a side and if it would still be there or not." Fanci had more tears coming down her face. "I'm afraid of losing the people that care about me!"

Karkat grabbed her hand, he put his hands on each side of her face and looked into her eyes.

"Karkat..."

"You won't be able to lose me. I will by your side till the end, even if it takes a thousand of years." Fanci stared at his candy red eyes. She put her hands on his face, she similed at him.

She hugged him, her head was on his chest.

"Fanci. I-"

"Shut up and let it be like this for a mintue." Karkat sighed and stared at her black hair, he similed and put his arms around Fanci.

"I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise." Fanci similed.

"Thank you." Karkat similed at her. He put his head on the top of her head.

_I feel happy when Fanci is with me._

The morning came and everyone woke up.

"Hey guys what to you guys want to do...today?" Cat enter the room. She saw Karkat on the floor asleep with Fanci on his chest.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU ARE DEAD TO ME!" Everyone ran into the room and saw Karkat and Fanci on the floor asleep. Karkat on the floor with Fanci on top of him.

And Cat was going to kill Karkat.

"Cat no!" Dave grabbed Cat by her waist and picked her up.

"LET ME GO! HE TOUCH FANCI!" Karkat woke up and Fanci too. They saw everyone in the room, Fanci rubbed her eyes and saw Cat being pulled in the air by Dave.

"What happen?" Fanci asked everyone.

"What happen? Why iz Kk and you are on the floor, with you on top?" Fanci blushed and looked at Karkat.

"Did you and Fanci do it?" Gamzee was behind Karkat, rise his eyebrows at Karkat.

"No we didn't do anything!"

"SHUT UP YOU LIAR!" Cat was still being pulled in air by Dave.

Everyone was arguing about why Karkat and Fanci were on the floor asleep.

Fanci sighed and closed her eyes. She open them and sang a lullaby, everyone was looking at Fanci.

"Everyone. Me and Karkat didn't do anything, you see. I was hiding in the closet..."

"I KNEW IT!" Eridan said out loud. Everyone gave him a 'Shut the fuck up' look. And look back at Fanci.

"And Karkat found me, he try to carry me back to my room but I screamed and he dropped me. He gave me my necklace back and he asked me why I was hiding.

"We slept here and I used Karkat's chest as a pillow. That's all."

"And you didn't fill buckets with her?" Eridan said to Karkat.

Karkat kicked him in balls and he went down to the floor.

"Like the Titanic." Kayana said as she look at Karkat.

"But nothing happen?"

"Nothing happen." Karkat looked at Fanci.He similed at Fanci.

"Good, I didn't want to kill you." Cat said and walked back to her corner.

"Well, we did kiss but that was it." Cat turned around and looked at Karkat.

"OH YOU SOO DEAD NOW!"


	9. Chapter 9

_In the light, it is warm and quiet._

_It's bright and filled with light._

_Everything is innocent and pure._

_No evil, no darkness._

_Is this the life I want to live in?_

_Do I choose light?_

_Or the darkness?_

Dreaming in a world of nothing.

Fanci saw a mirror in front of her, a mirror that was white on one side and dark on the other.

She looked into it, she saw her refection. She looked around the mirror and no one was there.

She looked at the mirror again and this time was different.

There were two girls in front of her, Fanci looked behind her and no one was there.

She looked at the two girls, one of them were on the right side.

She was dressed in a white dress, a dress that show her shoulders. Her eyes were like her Definer eye, black pupil and white iris. Her hair was on her left eye.

Fanci looked at the girl on the left side, she was dressed in a black dress, it had straps on her shoulders. Her eyes were like her Sinster eye, white pupil and black iris. Her hair was on her right eye.

Fanci touch the mirror with her fingers and both of their hands grabbed her wrist.

Fanci try to get away but they pulled her into the mirror.

"You will choose." Both of the girl's said to Fanci.

"Dark." The girl in black told her.

"Or light." The girl in white told her also.

Fanci looked behind the girls, the girl in black had her pre scratch Victarin and the Sinster behind her.

The girl in the white had her pre scratch Marina and the Definer behind her. They stared at Fanci, their eyes were like the girl's.

"Choose!" They yelled at her.

Fanci screamed, the darkness was consuming her and the light too.

She felt trapped, no one heard her screams.

"Fanci! Fanci!" Fanci looked at the sky, she heard Cat's voice.

"Cat!" She try to say but the darkness consume her mouth.

"Fanci wake up!"

"Yeah motherfucker wake up!"

"I can't!" Fanci was being consumed more, she had her hand out to the sky.

"She won't wake up." Karkat ran into the room and saw Fanci screaming in the air. She was still and couldn't move.

"Fanci wake up!" She move her hand in the air, like she wanted to be save in her nightmare.

Then a feather was in front of Karkat's face, a black and a white feather.

Fanci felt a hand touching her's.

_"I won't let them take you let."_

Fanci knew that voice, it was her lusus. She was being pulled from the dark and the light.

She saw her lusus, she saw her purple eyes. Her wings were covering the sky, she grabbed her and pulled her to the sky.

"What is happening?" Karkat saw the black and white angel grab Fanci's hand and pulled her from the air.

The angel was pulling her away from her nightmare. Fanci was out of the air and pulled to the floor.

"Fanci!" Karkat ran to her side, the angel had Fanci in her arms. The angel looked at Karkat, Karkat fell to his knees and stared at her sweating face.

"Is she okay?" Cat asked the angel. The angel nodded her head, she held Fanci's head in her hands.

The angel looked at the ceilding and sighed, her wings were moving. Her feathers fell on Fanci's face, her sweating stopped and she breathed calmly.

Fanci open her eyes, she saw her lusus and everyone. She saw Karkat and jumped into his arms.

"Fanci..."

"I was being consume by the darkness and the light. They were pulling me into the mirror and making me choose who to go to." Karkat put his arms around Fanci.

"It's over now, the angel saved your life." Fanci looked at her lusus. The angel nodded at her.

"That's my lusus." Karkat blushed, every troll guy in the room blushed at the angel.

"Zhe iz your luzuz?"

"Yes, she has been by my side since I was a grub."

"Watch your back bro, she can kick your motherfucking ass if you break Fanci's heart." Karkat gave a look at Gamzee. "Just telling you bro."

"Thank you." The angel nodded, the angel flew into Fanci.

"What was that?" Fanci looked at Tiger.

"My lusus can come from the inside of me, she is my inner self."

"Oh!" Everyone said to Fanci.

Everyone left the room, Fanci was going to leave the room but Karkat grabbed her hand. And pulled her to him.

"Karkat?" Karkat similed at her. He kissed her on her lips.

"Shut up and let me kiss you." Fanci let him kiss her. She close her eyes and Karkat did too.

They kissed till they didn't have any breath left in them.

The doors opens in the room.

A person walked in the room, the troll on the throne looked at the person.

"Who dares comes to the Condescension?"

"I do. I have a deal to ask you."

"What is that?"

"Have you ever heard about the Sinster and the Definer?"

"Why do you have any business with the king of darkness and the queen of the light?"

The person similed.

"Well, what is I told you there is a troll that is the descent of the Sinster and the Definer?" The Condesension looked at the person with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Oh really?" The person nodded. "What else is there about this troll?"

"She is tied between the dark side of the Sinster and the light side of the Definer." The Condesension similed.

"Oh this is too good to be true! A troll tied between her Anestors? That is rich!" The Condesension had a idea.

"What will you do about it?"

She similed at the person.

"I will do nothing."

"What? You have to do something! You must! I order you-" The Condesension put her trident at the person.

"You do not order me around, I am the Condesension! I am the queen and you are just trash of nothing. You are lucky that you are not dead. My plan is to let her come to me and ask me to help and which she will.

"She will be evil and join my side of darkness." She similed through the darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

_In the darkness, it's cold and loud._

_It's dark and filled with darkness._

_Everything is evil and dirty._

_No good, no light._

_Is this the life I want to live in?_

_Do I choose dark?_

_Or the light?_

Fanci learned about the life of the trolls and humans too.

She had teachers, and each one taught them differnet things.

Sollux taught her computer skills, Nepeta taught her shipping, Kanaya taught her fashion. Cat taught her to draw, Tiger taught her how to be a dog.

But the only teachers that show her the most important things of life, was Gamzee who taught her how to simile and laugh. And Karkat who taught her how to be a leader.

She was happy that everyone was spending their free time teaching her things, she cared about them like if they were her family.

"Hey Fanci come here." Fanci walked to Cat and saw books and dvds.

"What are these?"

"The books are called manga and the dvds are called anime."

"Manga? Anime?"

"You are a idiot but trolls don't know anything about the human stuff." Fanci grabbed a dvd.

Black Butler.

"Oh that is a really good anime, it's awesome." Fanci looked at the cover of the dvd.

Fanci saw Karkat enter the room, she always stared at Karkat since they kissed a few days ago.

They never told Cat cause she would have killed him.

"Fanci?" Fanci looked at Cat.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes why?"

"Well for one, you have werid markings on your hands." Fanci looked at her hands and saw that they were the symbols of the Sinster and the Definer.

"I'm fine." Fanci hid her hands away from Cat's sight. "I was just drawing on my hands." Fanci stood up and walked away from Cat.

She bumped into Equius.

"Oh sorry."

"It is fine." He was sweating now, Fanci walked away and bumped into Gamzee.

"Whoa motherfucker, you gotta be careful now." Fanci looked at Gamzee, she saw his eyes and seen the Grand Highblood in his eyes.

"Um I...I-" She backed away from Gamzee and bumped into Karkat.

Karkat put his hands on her arms.

"You okay?" Fanci didn't looked at Karkat.

"I'm fine." Karkat looked at Gamzee.

"Did you scare her Gamzee?"

"No man, I wouldn't scare her motherfucker. She is like a sister to me." Fanci looked at Gamzee, he similed at Fanci.

She didn't see the Grand Highblood in his eyes.

Gamzee held out his hand to her.

"Sorry If I scare you." Fanci walked to Gamzee and shook his hand.

"It's fine, you didn't scare me." Gamzee similed at her.

"Wanna eat some sopor pie?"

"I-"

"HELL NO!" Cat used her power at Gamzee. He was thrown across the wall, he was upside down.

"Hey bros, how many fingers am I holding up?" Fanci looked at Gamzee.

"4."

"You sure? I think I am holding up 8." Gamzee looked at his fingers. Fanci giggled and Karkat sighed.

Fanci left the room to her room, she felt like someone was behind her.

Before Fanci could turn around, she was pushed against the wall. Her wrist was being held away from her.

She felt his warm breath on her face.

"Hi." He similed at her.

"Hi." She put her forehead against his. She stared at him under her eyelashes.

"I have to tell you something." Fanci kissed his cheek. Karkat blushed from her peck.

"Tell me." Karkat gave a look. She similed at him.

"You...know that...when you...kiss me I...can't say anything."

"Yes I know that."

"Then why did you kiss my cheek?"

"Because I wanted to." Karkat sighed.

"We are going to do it my way."

"Oh really?" Karkat gave a grin. He moved to her ear.

"Close your eyes." Fanci closed her eyes. Karkat moved away from Fanci's ear and stared at her.

_She looks beautiful when her eyes are closed._

"I'm red for you." Fanci similed and felt Karkat's lips on her's. She similed at his lips.

_He loves me._

Karkat let go of her wrist, Fanci put her arms around Karkat's neck and pulled them closer.

Karkat stared at Fanci when she did that move.

_She wants us to be closer._

Karkat closed his eyes and let her kiss him.

_She is to much to handle._

Karkat broke the kiss, he breathed deep.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Fanci touch her lips.

"It's fine, I'm okay."

"No you are not. I am out of control, cause of my dark side." Fanci looked away from Karkat.

"That's not true." Karkat looked at Fanci.

"You know it is, I can't even control myself from killing you just from kissing!" Karkat stared at her eyes.

"Fanci, I care about you. I want you to be my matesprit." Fanci gasped at Karkat.

"What?"

"I want you to be my matesprit okay? I said it!" Karkat hit the wall with his fist. Fanci stared at him, he laid his back against the wall. He sild down to the floor and stared at the ceilding.

"All I ever wanted was someone to understand me, and you do." He looked at Fanci. She stood from Karkat, she walked in front of him and bend down to him.

"I just want someone to love me." Karkat had a tear fell from his face. Fanci sighed.

"I want someone to love me too." Karkat chuckled.

"Everyone loves you. You are a highblood, I'm the lowest of all. Fuck, you are higher than Gamzee even if the Grand Highblood is his ancestor." Fanci looked at the floor.

"Not really, they only love me cause they have too. My ancestor was the highest of the highbloods, his friend was the Grand Highblood. And my other ancestor was loved by everyone cause of her powers." Karkat started at her.

_I never knew that, everyone has to love her cause her ancestors were either scary or their powers._

Fanci had a tear come down her eye.

"And you told me that you were red for me, I thought I would never be loved by another til now." Karkat grabbed her to him, her head on his chest.

"I want to be loved by someone and now I do. You came into my life and made me happy, I'm happy now cause of you." Fanci looked at Karkat, he looked down at her.

"I'm happy you came into my life too." He kissed her hand and hold it.

"So yes?"

"What?"

"I want you to be my matesprit. Do you want to?" Fanci similed.

"Yes, I do." Karkat similed at her, Fanci put her head on Karkat's chest. Karkat looked up at the ceilding.

_I love you Fanci La._

_I love you Karkat Vantas._


	11. Chapter 11

_What would happen if I choose to be dark?_

_Will I kill everybody?_

_Will I be covered in everyone's blood?_

_And will I be the only one in the world to be alive?_

Fanci was walking in her dream, she was in a forest and her black and white dress was being dragged.

Fanci saw a light and walked to it, she touch it and felt a warmth on it.

"Do you want to be free of your problems?" A voice said to Fanci, it was a woman's.

Fanci nodded at the voice.

"Then, come to me my child." A woman was shown, she had long black hair and a pink dress on.

Fanci reach for her hand but her lusus grabbed Fanci's.

Her lusus shook her head at Fanci, Fanci looked at the woman.

"I'm the Conduse, if you want to be free. Find me and I will help you." The woman disappered and Fanci woke up.

Fanci looked at her ceilding, laying down on her bed. She touch her necklace and looked at it.

"My problems." Fanci stared at the ceilding for who knows how long?

Fanci was walking in the hallways, she felt tired and sick.

She sucked it up and went into the room. Fanci sat down against the wall and put her face in her hands.

"Hey bro." Gamzee said to Fanci.

"Hi Gamzee." Gamzee sat down beside her and drank some faygo.

"Wanna have some faygo?"

"No thanks." Fanci had a headache in her head.

"What's troubling you?" Gamzee sat up.

"My head is hurting, and I feel like crap."

"I think that's what humans call puberty." Fanci gave a small simile at Gamzee.

"That's not what it is." Gamzee shugged and drank more faygo.

"Then what is it motherfucker?" He looked at Fanci.

_She looks more depressed then ever. But she looks different._

Gamzee stood up and walked away. He walked in slow motion and all cool looking.

_What is he doing?_

Travos ate a banana and threw the peel in front of Gamzee.

Gamzee had sunglasses on and didn't see the banana peel, he fell on it and onto the floor.

Fanci ran to Gamzee and looked at him.

He had the banana peel on his face and had a funny look on his face.

Fanci covered her mouth from laughing but her hands slipped and she was laughing hard.

Gamzee laughed too, Fanci similed at Gamzee.

"Thanks I needed that." Gamzee gave a simile at her.

"Anything for a fellow motherfucker." Gamzee stood up and danced.

"What are you doing now?"

"I'm dancing!" Gamzee danced like a idiot.

"Really?" Gamzee looked at Fanci.

"Have you ever seen dancing before?"

"No I haven't, I don't know really know how to dance." Gamzee gave a gasp.

"You don't know how to dance? Well we have to make that a awesome talent." Gamzee grabbed Fanci's hand.

"I can't...I don't know-"

"Come on, try it. It's fine if you are bad at dancing, it only matters that you are having fun!" Fanci watched Gamzee turned on another song and danced to it.

"Have you ever sing a song and the beat makes you wanna move?" Fanci nodded. "Well let it move your body and let your freak fly!"

Gamzee contiue to dane like a idiot. Fanci listen to the beat and she finally let the music move her hips.

She spin and move her feet. Gamzee grabbed her hands and danced with her.

Fanci watch her feet and Gamzee's.

Fanci began to dance on her own, she twirl on her feet and did a cartwheel.

"Whoa motherfucker." Fanci open her eyes and bend her back backwards, she did a handstand.

Fanci's headache came back.

"Ah." Fanci touch her head with her hand.

_Kill them._

"What?"

_Kill them all for their sins._

Fanci's hair was on her right eye, showing her Sinster eye.

"Fanci?" Fanci's hair grew and attacked everyone.

"Fanci what the hell?" Cat was going to use her power but the hair covered her mouth.

Tiger try to attack the hair but the hair cut his leg.

Everyone couldn't attack the black hair, it found their weakness.

"Fanci stop!" Karkat try to cut the hair with his weapons.

Fanci stared at Gamzee, Gamzee didn't fight the hair. Nor the hair did.

Gamzee stared at Fanci's Sinster eye and her.

_She looks beautiful._

Gamzee held out his hand and Fanci did too.

Fanci similed at Gamzee.

Karkat cut the hair and Fanci fell to the ground.

Gamzee snapped out of it and ran to Fanci, Fanci held her face in her hands.

"Fanci why did you almost kill everyone? Are you trying to become mad?" Karkat yelled at Fanci.

"It's not her fault bro, she was tricked!" Gamzee yelled at Karkat.

_Was that me? Did I almost kill everyone?_

Fanci looked in front of her and saw Tiger bleeding.

Cat was wrapping a banage around his leg.

_I almost killed Tiger?_

Fanci stood up and ran out the door.

"Fanci!" Karkat ran after Fanci and Gamzee did too. Everyone did.

Cat carried Tiger on her arm.

Fanci ran into the woods and to the chiff, she felt a change in her.

She had to call one person that could help her get rid of this change.

"Conduse! I need your help!"

The Conduse similed and went to Fanci. She got to the chiff and saw Fanci running in the woods.

Fanci saw the Conduse and walked to her.

"You asked for my help?" Fanci nodded. The Conduse similed, she held out her trident.

"You come to the right troll. Now, all you need to do is to just stand there and your problems will disapper." Fanci stood in front of the Conduse and heard the trolls call her name.

"Fanci!" The trolls got there and saw Fanci in front of the Conduse.

"Fanci no!" Fanci turned around and felt a pain in her body.

"AH!" Fanci screamed and was in the air.

"Let her go!" Karkat yelled at the Conduse.

"She asked for my help of her pain."

"Pain?" She looked at Karkat.

"She didn't tell you? She is the bond of the darkness and the light. Her ancestors were either dark or light, even her pre scratch were either dark or light. She was both and she must choose which side to go! And today she will!"

Fanci screamed and her necklace was breaking apart.

Her lusus fell out and onto the ground.

_"Fanci!"_

Fanci's necklace fell to the ground, the heart broke in half.

Fanci's body was split in half, one side was light and the other one was dark.

_Her dark and light._

"It is complete!"

Fanci La died on that day, she disappered from the world.


	12. Chapter 12

_What would happen if I never choose to go either side?_

_Would everything be fine? _

_Would everything be different?_

_I don't know if I want to be evil or good._

_I just want to be myself as the way I am._

Karkat just saw his love of his life disapper into nothing.

She just turned into 2 people, a light version and a dark verison of Fanci.

Karkat felt like crying but didn't.

The Conduse looked up and was shocked by what she saw.

"What? This is not what I meant, she isn't supposed to split into 2!"

The 2 girls had their hands together but they let go. They were in the air, and a spark came out of their chests.

They had grey skin and black hair, they wore differnet clothes.

The right one, was in a white dress that was short in the front and long in the back.

The left one, was in a black dress that had a spilt on her left leg.

Gamzee walked to the one in the black and Karkat walked to the one in the white.

The girls fell into their arms.

Karkat stared at the girl in his arms, she had her eyes closed.

She was sleeping in his arms.

"Fanci?"

"That is not the one that you call 'Fanci'." Karkat looked at the Conduse.

"Then who is this?" The Conduse similed.

"That is the good side of Fanci and Gamzee is holding is the evil side of Fanci." Feferi said to Karkat.

"What? How is that possible?"

"If a ancestor use their power on one that has two sides of them, they will spilt and the troll will die."

"You mean?" Feferi nodded. Karkat had tears coming down his eyes.

"She is gone Karkat, she is no longer in this world." Karkat almost fell to the ground but the troll in his arms touch his hand.

_She has her warmth. _

"They have the mark of who they are." Karkat looked at the troll's wrist, it had a white writing on it.

Light

Gamzee looked at the troll's wrist he was holding.

Dark

They both woke up and saw the troll holding them.

"Karkat." The troll in white said to Karkat.

"Gamzee." The troll in black said to Gamzee.

"Fanci?" Karkat said to the troll in white but he saw something different.

Her eyes, they were black pupil and white iris on both eyes.

_This isn't Fanci._

"Who's Fanci?" The troll in white stand from Karkat.

Gamzee looked at the troll in black, same thing about her eyes.

White pupil and black iris on both eyes.

_Who is this motherfucker?_

The troll in black stand from Gamzee.

The Conduse similed at the 2 trolls.

"The Sinster and the Definer."

"What are your names?" Karkat asked the both trolls.

"I'm Elaine Starlight." The troll in white said to Karkat.

"I'm Maura Dusk." The troll in black said to Karkat.

"They have their own names and their own personality." Feferi said to Karkat.

Maura put her hands on Gamzee's arm.

"And they both have a love intrest." Elaine put her hands on Karkat's arm.

_Fanci's dark self likes Gamzee cause his ancestor is the Grand Highblood and Fanci's light side likes me cause I love her light self._

Karkat looked at Elaine.

_She has Fanci's simile._

"If you ever need my help don't call me." The Conduse disappered from the trolls.

Elaine saw Tiger and ran to him.

"Are you okay?" Tiger fell to the ground, Elaine put her hands on his wound and closed her eyes.

The wound was healing from her hands. A light was healing him.

"Whoa." Maura gave a grin and cut down a tree with her fingernails.

"How did you do that?" Elaine looked at Cat.

"My ancestor is the Definer and she used to heal before she died."

_And each of her sides are both the desencets of one ancestor not both._

Gamzee felt someone touch his face. He turned to Maura.

She was touching his cheek with her hand, her eyes were looking into Gamzee's.

"You have amazing eyes." Gamzee didn't know what to say to her.

"Thanks bro."

"I really love the color purple, it's my favorite color you know." She touch his hand and hold it.

"Really?"

"Yep." Gamzee similed at Maura.

_She is like Fanci but likes me more._

Karkat stared at Elaine.

_She is like Fanci but is more happy._

Elaine looked at Karkat, she stood up and kissed his cheek.

"Why-why did you do that?"

"Cause I love you." Karkat blushed and looked away.

"We should get back. It's getting dark out." Everyone walked back to the house, Elaine hurt her foot on a sharp rock.

"Are you okay?" Karkat looked at Elaine.

"Just my foot." Karkat looked at her foot, it was bleeding but it was healing slowly.

"Here." Karkat bend down with his back at her.

"Um..." Karkat looked at her.

"I won't let you walk while your foot is bleeding. I'll let you get on my back." Elaine got on his back and Karkat stood up.

Elaine similed at Karkat, Karkat gave a small simile back.

Cat looked at Karkat and Elaine.

"Oh my gog! Karkat is giving Elaine a piggyback ride!"

"You never gave me one!" John said to Karkat.

"This is for Elaine, her foot is bleeding and she can't walk on it."

They got to the house, Karkat heard someone breath softly.

He looked at Elaine, she was sleeping on Karkat's back. This made Karkat simile.

_She looks so peaceful._

"I'm going to put Elaine in bed."

"Okay." Karkat walked away with Elaine on his back, sleeping.

Gamzee walked in but was pulled back out by Maura's hand.

"Maura?" Maura similed at Gamzee.

"Gamzee, I need to ask you something."

"Sure motherfucker." Maura kissed Gamzee's lips. Gamzee was shocked that she kissed him, but he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Maura.

Maura put her arms around Gamzee's neck, and open her eyes.

She broke the kiss but still had her arms around Gamzee.

"Have you ever wonder about my blood color?" Gamzee looked at Maura, she similed at him.

Maura cut her arm with her sharp fingernail, she touch her blood with her finger and show it to Gamzee.

"Black, as the darkness." Maura licked her blood. "Taste like blackberries."

Gamzee shook his head and grabbed Maura's wrist.

"No."

"What's the problem? It's just blood." Maura looked in his eyes. "Oh, you are holding it back. Let it out and let it control you, it did it to me." Gamzee looked at Maura.

_Should I let it out? Let me be sober?_

"All you have to do is lick my blood and you will be free from the cages that they put you in." Gamzee looked at her bleeding arm and at her.

_Do it._

The Grand Highblood was in his mind.

Gamzee closed his eyes and breathe deep. He open his eyes and similed at Maura, he grabbed her arm and licked her blood.

"Welcome to the dark carnival." Gamzee similed at Maura with his black blood cover teeth.


	13. Chapter 13

_What if I was never the desencet of the Sinster and the Definer?_

_What if they were never together?_

_What if I was never born?_

_Will everything be the same or differenet?_

Maura's leather high heel boots were clicking, walking on the floor. Then blood, the bottom of her heels were orange.

Maura walked to Gamzee and touch his back.

She touch his arm and saw the mess he made.

"You done a marvlous job to the body and the blood." Maura looked at the room, that was covered in orange blood.

"Yeah." Maura touch the blood with her finger and licked the blood.

"Orange." Maura looked at Gamzee, he was staring at Tavros's head.

Gamzee grabbed it, he gave it to Maura.

"Is he dead?" Maura looked into Tavros's dead eyes.

"Yeah, he is dead." Maura grabbed a knife and looked at Gamzee.

"Do it. They want to know who did it." Maura similed.

Maura cut a mark on Tavros's face and left it bloody.

She dropped the head onto the floor and looked at Gamzee.

He grabbed her waist and kissed her, he shoved his tongue into her mouth.

She let him, Gamzee put his hand on her back and lean her back.

He touch her zipper and was pulling it down.

"Not yet. We have more business to do and you will get your reward." Maura said to Gamzee, Gamzee growled.

Maura stood up straight and looked at Gamzee.

He was mad, Maura put her hands on his shoulder.

"Just 2 more and you will have your reward." Gamzee looked at her. "Can you zip it back up?"

Maura put her hair on her shoulder, Gamzee touch the zipper and pull it up.

He saw her grey skin on her shoulder, he gave her a hickey on her neck.

"Gamzee, not yet." Gamzee growled at her. She just similed at him, she turned around to him and put her hands on his chest.

"Just 2 more and I can?" Maura nodded.

"And you can do stuff to me as long as you want." Gamzee growled.

"I like that." Maura similed.

"Let's go."

"Tavros is dead?" Karkat sat in his chair with his face in his hands.

"It's my fault." Elaine put her hands on Karkat's shoulders.

"No it isn't. It's no one's fault." Elaine put her head on Karkat's shoulder.

"But it's mine, if I never pushed Fanci. None of this would happen."

"Fanci? Who is Fanci?" Karkat looked at Elaine.

_She doesn't know Fanci, or who she really is._

"Never mind, forgot I ever say anything." Karkat held the broken heart necklace that was Fanci's.

_If Fanci was my matesprit, then is her good side also my matesprit._

"Elaine, what am I to you?"

"You are my matesprit if you mean. And I love you Karkat." Karkat looked at Elaine, she similed at Karkat.

Elaine kissed his lips, a peck and looked at him.

Karkat blushed.

"I remeber you asked me if I wanted to be your matesprit. And I said yes."

_It was Fanci's good side that is my matesprit. _

Karkat walked to Elaine and kissed her.

"I'm glad you are my matesprit." Elaine similed at Karkat.

Karkat pulled her in the air and spin her around.

Elaine kissed his lips as she was spinning around in Karkat's arms.

"I'm glad too." Elaine looked at Karkat under her eyelashes.

Eridan was breathing deeply. He stared at Sollux and Feferi's lifeless bodies, he also stared at Kanaya's body but she was still alive.

Still breathing.

Eridan killed his friends.

"Well, well. Someone made a mess here." Eridan looked behind him.

Maura was standing at the door, she looked at her black fingernails.

Maura walked to Eridan, he was walking backwards.

"You- you are a demon!"

"Thank you, someone notice." Maura touch the yellow colored blood and licked it from her fingers.

"Banana, thought it would be mustard."

"You are ssick!"

"And you are crazy." Maura licked Feferi's pink blood. "Hm, bubble gum. Poor Feferi killed by her only troll that she loved." Maura walked to Eridan.

"Get away from me!" Eridan used his wand at Maura, she raise her hand at Eridan and blackness came out from her hand.

It grabbed Eridan's wand and broke it in half.

"My Wwand." Eridan was on the ground, crying over his wand.

"Aw, is someone going to cry now?" Eridan looked at Maura.

"You Wwill pay for this!" Eridan grabbed a broken piece of the wand, it had a sharp cut and he went for Maura.

Gamzee stabbed Eridan in the stomach with Maura's knife.

Eridan fell to the ground, coughing up purple blood and purple tears.

Maura similed and licked Eridan's blood.

"Hm, grape. I hate grape." Eridan looked at Maura, Maura stabbed her heel in his eyes.

Eridan's body fell to the ground, Maura and Gamzee similed.

"Now?" Gamzee wispered to Maura.

"No, one more. And there is one there." Maura point at Kanaya.

She was trying to get up and grabbing her chainsaw.

Gamzee walked to her. He put his foot on Kanaya's back, she screamed.

Gamzee stabbed Kanaya in the back 18 times.

Maura similed at Gamzee, he was covered in green blood.

He walked to Maura, she licked the blood off Gamzee's shirt.

"Hm, kiwi." Gamzee took off his shirt and kissed Maura.

His tongue was battling hers.

"Now?" He asked her.

"Yes. Now." Gamzee similed, he licked her neck and her ear.

He touch her zipper and pulled it down.

Maura similed, she clawed his skin.

She had his purple blood in her fingernails. She licked it and looked at Gamzee.

"My favorite, candy hearts." Gamzee growled and pulled her dress off her.

Maura laughed, Gamzee pushed her to the ground.

Yellow, purple, pink and green blood was around them.

Gamzee tore his pants and leaving his purple boxers.

Maura similed at him.

"You are even sexy now." Gamzee similed and tore his boxers apart.

(I don't know if trolls have what men have or werid thing. So I am not going to say what it looks like)

Gamzee and Maura had sex on a floor filled with blood.


	14. Chapter 14

_Nothing is important to me._

_Things in life are nothing to me._

_Not even people, not even the one I cared about most the in world._

_I just want to be free of the pain that I have!_

Maura open her black pupil, white iris eyes.

She slept like she never slept before, perfect.

She saw her hand on a grey skin chest, she remeber what happen last night.

She sat up and looked around.

There was blood everywhere, pink, purple, green, yellow and black.

It looked like a crime scene, there was blood on the floor and on her.

She looked at her hand, there was dark purple blood on her hand. Even in her fingernails.

She heard a sigh, she looked at Gamzee.

He had his eyes open and he was similing. His teeth had black blood in them.

"Morning Princess of Darkness." Maura similed.

"Morning Bard of Rage." Maura kissed Gamzee's lips. "And it's Queen of Darkness."

Gamzee similed at Maura.

"Still, you are still the sexiest troll on Alternia." Maura similed at Gamzee, she had her hair around Gamzee's head.

"And you are still the baddest motherfucking troll on Alternia." Gamzee gave a grin.

He put his hands on her waist.

"What do we do now?"

"We need to kill more trolls."

"I like where you are going." Maura gave a grin.

"You know I am right." Maura kissed Gamzee, he shoved his tongue in her mouth.

He touch every part on her body.

He licked her neck, Maura's body went back as Gamzee licked her neck with his long purple tongue.

Maura chuckled in the room, laughing at the dead bodies and the blood cause they them.

Karkat open the door and saw Elaine in her bed, sleeping.

He closed it and walked to his computer, he thinked about the deaths of Tavros and Eridan went crazy.

He knew that he killed Feferi and Sollux, but he also killed Kanaya.

_Who is next?_

Karkat heard a moving above him, he looked at the ceilding.

"Hi Karkitty!" Nepeta was in the ceilding. Karkat jumped from his seat and looked at Nepeta.

"Why are you in the ceilding?"

"I'm playing hide and seek with Equius."

"Okay, but keep it down. Elaine is sleeping."

"Okay!" Nepeta disappered into the ceilding.

"Gog." Karkat put his hands on his temples.

A little brown book fell out of the ceilding, Karkat saw the book and walked to it.

He picked it up and looked up.

"Nepeta?" No one answered.

Karkat looked at the book.

It was brown leather and it was tied with a string around it.

_Who in the hell put a book in the ceilding?_

Karkat was thinking of untieing the string but didn't.

_I need to know the owner so I give it back to them._

Karkat pulled the string and it was untied.

He open to the first page and saw words.

_Do not read this book, it has things in it you do not want to see._

Karkat turn the next page and saw the first page.

_The darkness gave birth to a grub, his name was the Sinster._

_The light gave birth to a grub, her name was the Definer._

_Each had a different life, but it was fate that brought them together._

_Soon the darkness gave birth to another grub, his name was Victarin._

_The light also gave birth to another grub too, her name was Marina._

_They both were different but fate also brought them together._

_But the darkness and the light both gave birth to a grub, that grub was me._

_I am Fanci La, and my story is different from yours. _

_More horrible, more sick, more sad._

_If you are reading this, close this book and forget everything you just saw._

_Or contiue to read this and be scared by what you read._

Karkat wanted to know more about Fanci since he first saw her, he loved her.

He turn the page and read.

_Fine, here is my story._

Maura and Gamzee walked to the lab, they heard Equius and Aradia.

Gamzee was walking to them.

"Not yet. Let me do this." Maura put her hand in front of Gamzee, he similed at her.

She similed back, she raised her hand.

A blackness came out of it, it moved like a shadow.

It made a sound in the other room.

"I'll go see it." Equius left the room, leaving Aradia alone.

Maura moved slowly to Aradia and she was behind her.

She cut her neck with her sharp fingernails, leaving her bleeding.

Maura stabbled her in the chest and her blue heart came out.

Maura took a lick of the blue blood.

"Blueberry, I knew it." Maura dropped the heart and stepped on it with her heel.

Maura looked at Gamzee, he stared at the blue blood.

Maura kissed his lips and touch his cheek.

"Let's go." Maura and Gamzee walked into the room where Equius went into.

"It seems no one is here." Equius had his back at Maura and Gamzee.

"But we are here." Equius turned around and saw Maura.

"Maura what are you doing here?"

"Oh, just saying goodbye."

"Goodbye? What do you-" Gamzee choked Equius with a broken bow, Equius didn't fight back.

He accepted his death. He looked at Maura.

She walked to him.

"Seems someone is blue."

"You...won't...get...away."

"Oh, I have. Everyone believes that me and Gamzee are innocent." Maura similed.

Equius similed back at her.

He dropped to the ground, his face was blue and similing.

He was bleeding at the neck, Nepeta was crying in the ceilding.

She screamed and jumped out at Maura.

"You murderer!" Maura stood there and waited for her attack.

Gamzee stepped in front of Maura and grabbed Nepeta's wrist.

He cut his face with her claws and threw her across the room.

Nepeta open her eyes at Maura walking to her.

Nepeta stood up and walked to Maura.

"I'm sorry Nepeta." Nepeta knew that voice.

"Fanci?" Gamzee hit Nepeta in the back of her head. She fell to the ground near Equius's body.

Green blood came out of her head.

Maura tasted Equius blood.

"Rock candy, of course." Maura tasted Nepeta's blood.

"Watermelon, it's perfect for her." Maura looked at the dead bodies of Equius and Nepeta.

Gamzee stared at the bodies. Maura looked at Gamzee, his face had three scars.

The scars were bleeding.

"Here let me." Gamzee looked at Maura, she walked beside Gamzee and licked his scars clean.

"I love the taste of your blood." Gamzee similed at her, he grabbed her waist and kissed her hard.

"My highblood is hungry, the time is coming for us. To be the higgest highbloods in the world." She whisper to Gamzee, the blackness surrounded them.

Gamzee's eyes lit up in the darkness and Maura's.


	15. Chapter 15

Karkat read the second page of Fanci's diary he found, he was shocked by Fanci's warning.

He started to read the first pages of the diary.

About the first moment of her life.

_I was a grub when I had no one, I was alone in the world._

_I had no parents, no family. No one._

_But when I was crying for someone, somebody came to my need._

_A angel with a black and a white wing._

_She similed down at me._

_She carried to me in her warm arms, to a home._

Karkat turned a few more pages.

_I was raised by the angel with white and black wings. _

_She cared for me and raised me to be natural._

_She told me about my ancestors._

_The Definer and the Sinster._

_She told me the story of them._

"Story?" Karkat was confused, he never heard about the story of the Sinster and the Definer. Only that they died because of The Definer's father.

_The Sinster was the King of the Darkness and the Grand Highblood was below him._

_The Sinster killed many highbloods and was the emeny of many trolls._

_He was arranged to be married to a highblood, when he saw his fiance._

_He fell in love with her from the first time he saw her._

_Her name was The Definer, she was the Queen of Light._

_She was the princess of her kingdom and friend to many trolls._

_The Definer and The Sinster fell in love with each other. _

_But Definer's father didn't want them to fall in love, he made Definer kill Sinster with a knife._

_She couldn't do it but she had too, when The Sinster was talking with her._

_He hugged her and she hugged him, the knife was stabbed in his back and he died._

_The Definer went crazy after his death, her friend Signless try to help her._

_But accidently stabbed her while he was trying to get the knife away from her._

_The Definer and The Sinster died together. _

Karkat never knew that his ancestor try to save her ancestor but ended up killing her.

Karkat skipped a few pages.

_I want a friend._

_But I never had one, I was hiding away from the world._

_My lusus and nature are my only friends._

Karkat saw something poking out of a page, he turned to that page.

A picture was on the page, a picture of him and Fanci.

When he told her that he loved her.

Karkat read the page.

_I have a friend now._

_Karkat, he is the descent of The Signless._

_The friend of The Definer._

_I never thought I would meet him but I did, he help me control myself._

_And I am happy because of him._

_I don't know what I would do without him._

Karkat similed at the writing and turn the page.

_I love my friends and Karkat._

_But I'm not his matesprit, Elaine is._

_She is his matesprit not me._

_I couldn't bring myself to tell him that._

Karkat felt like someone hit his heart, Elaine loved him not Fanci.

He turned to the last page of the diary.

_I have made a choice._

_To get rid of myself and realse Elaine and Maura._

_I know they are different but it's the right thing to do._

_If I am gone by now, I'm sorry for my friends who love me._

_I love them and truly do, but this is the only way._

_I love Karkat and Gamzee as my brothers not lovers._

_I love, my friends._

Karkat gripped his hands together, he had a tear coming down his eye.

He threw the book across the room, he put his head on his knees.

And blamed himself for Fanci's death.

Grimdark Rose was going to attack Maura but she was throw across the room.

She groaned and got up.

"You really think you can beat me?" Maura put her hand on her hip.

"Yes, I can." Rose used her wands to make a spell at Maura, Maura sighed and lift her hand up at the spell.

Darkness came out and made the dark spell turn into dust.

"You are really one weak girl."

"Shut up!" Rose used her spells to attack Maura.

Maura jumped in the air, the spell hit the cloth of Maura's dress.

"Shit, I have to get a new dress now. Now you are dead now Bitch."

"What?" Maura closed her eyes and darkness was around her.

"You shouldn't have done that." Maura open her eyes, they were fully black.

The darkness around her made a red bloody butterfly wings.

The wings shot out bloody sharp knifes and at Rose.

They stuck at Rose's dress, she was pinned to the wall.

"What are you?" Maura similed and walked to Rose.

"I am the nightmare that makes nightmares scared, the knife that can cut through anything. I am the Queen of Darkness and the Bad of the Natural." Maura made the butterfly wings turned sharp and stuck them into Rose's stomach and mouth.

"You have a smart mouth." The butterfly wings turned into smoke and went into Maura's back.

Rose fell to the ground, bleeding. She was dead.

"I don't taste grimdark blood. It's disgusting." Maura turned to the exit, her dress was cut.

It showed her grey skin on her legs, she had one sleeve.

"Come Gamzee. We have more work to do." Gamzee put his hand on her hip. They teleport and disappered into the darkness.


	16. Chapter 16

God tier Jade was moving the planets in her hands.

She sense someone was in the room.

"I know you are there." Maura had a sword that had was sliver and had gold on it.

"How did you know?"

"I can sense the darkness of a troll. And you are not a very good sneak." Maura ran to her, Jade made a wall between them.

"You think a wall can protect you?" Jade try to push her away but her sword was too strong.

Maura smiled and her sword broke through the wall, her sword cut Jade's arm.

"Walls can't make you be safe, now I am here." Jade hold the pressure in her arm, she made another wall.

Maura sighed.

"Another wall? After I just told you that walls can't protect you? I guess I have to knock some sense in your head!" Maura cut the wall in half.

Maura's sword cut Jade's leg.

"How can you do that? The walls are invisable. You broke the 1st and the 2nd!"

"It's good luck to have blood on your fingernails." Maura hold her hand in front of her.

Jade was pushed back against the wall, she was losing blood.

"I have all the troll's blood on my fingernails." Maura had orange, yellow, pink, light purple, light green, red, blue and dark green.

"You are a monster!" Jade made another wall in front of her.

"The 3rd wall? You are a idiot." Maura made the wall disappered with a wave of her hand. "You see, my powers are growing more stronger every time I taste someone's blood and I have tasted 8 now."

Jade was afraid now.

"8? You are a demon!" Jade was yelling at Maura.

"Thank you but demon isn't the word, something else." Maura smiled at Jade.

**Meanwhile **

Karkat was crying that he blamed himself for killing Fanci.

He loved her.

And now she is gone and Elaine was here now.

"Karkat?" Karkat didn't have to look to see who called his name.

Elaine walked to Karkat and sat down next to him.

"What's the matter?"

"It's nothing." Elaine grin and kissed his cheek.

"Please tell me." Karkat didn't say anything, he didn't want her to know that he was crying. "Look I know Sollux, Feferi, Eridan and Kanaya died. And now they are happy, they are together."

Karkat looked at Elaine, he had red tears in his eyes.

"You are showing your color." Elaine wipe his tears away with her finger.

"Thanks." Karkat kissed Elaine's cheek.

"It's what I do, make people happy." Karkat saw something in Elaine's eyes.

Something that made him think that someone else was inside of her.

**Back to Maura**

Jade was scared and made the 4th wall in front of her.

"Now you can't break it, no one can."

Maura smiled.

"Are you sure about that?" Maura walked in front of the wall, she cut the wall with her fingernails.

They had scratches on them, Maura used her sword and the wall had a crack on it.

"Hm, well I guess I have to use something use." Maura walked to Gamzee. "Hold this."

Maura's closed her eyes, and the darkness came back around her.

She open her eyes, they were black.

The darkness turned into blood and made into butterfly wings.

They turned into sharp and broke into the wall.

"It...can't be." The wings made the wall broke into pieces.

"The wall is broken." Jade looked up at Maura, Maura stood in front of her.

"Welcome to the darkness." Before Jade could say anything, Maura made the darkness grabbed Jade.

Hands came out and pulled Jade into the darkness. Jade screamed and was stabbed in the heart by Maura's knife.

"Now, give me power." Jade's soul was transfer into Maura's body.

Maura's burned dress turned into a short black gothic dress. Her boots were black lace up boots and the heels looked like knifes.

She had black arm gloves and a black cape.

She wore a black tiara on top of her black hair.

"I am the Overlord of the Darkness. And the new ruler of all of the universe." Maura said to the whole world.

"What about me?" Gamzee said to Maura. She turned around to him.

"Well, every queen needs a king. And you are my king." Gamzee had a black crown on his head, it fell to the side.

"We are the royal court of everything." Maura and Gamzee smiled into their new kingdom of darkness.


	17. Chapter 17

Karkat was in his bed, he stared at the ceilding. He only thinked about the troll's deaths.

_Tavros, Ferfei, Sollux, Eridan, Kanaya, Ariada, Equius and Nepeta. And who did this?_

Karkat looked down to his chest, Elaine sighed in her sleep.

She was sleeping on his chest, her hand was on his chest.

(**Note: They did not have sex. You perverts.**)

Karkat knew that she knows about the deaths. But she didn't say anything about it.

He heard a beep and looked at his computer, someone was trolling him.

Karkat moved out of Elaine's touch and kissed her forehead.

He sat in his chair and saw that Gamzee was wanting to talk to him.

TC: honk

CG: GAMZEE!

CG: THERE YOU ARE, YOU HAD ME WORRIED DUDE.

TC: HONK.

CG: UH.

CG: YEAH.

CG: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ANYWAY, I TOLD EVERYONE TO LET ME KNOW IF YOU'RE GONNA WANDER OFF.

TC: honk.

TC: HONK.

TC: honk.

TC: HONK.

CG: YEAH, I GET IT WISE GUY, YOU'RE A FUCKING CLOWN, WHO CARES.

CG: QUIT THE BULLSHIT PARTYCLOWN ANTICS AND GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE, YOU COULD BE IN SERIOUS DANGER OUT THERE.

TC: shut up.

CG: WHAT...

TC: I SAID SHUT THE MOTHERFUCKING UP, MOTHERFUCKER.

TC: hon honk honk :o)

CG: ARE YOU OKAY. YOU'RE REALLY WEIRDING ME OUT.

TC: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

TC: uh, yeah...

TC: I GUESS I'M ALL MOTHERFUCKING WEIRDING OUT AT SOME EXTENT TO MY OWN MOTHERFUCKING SELF.

TC: but it's all good, i'm chill with it.

CG: OH GOD, PLEASE DON'T TELL ME YOU WENT CRAZY.

CG: I COULDN'T TAKE THAT ON TOP OF ALL THIS.

TC: ON TOP OF MOTHERFUCKIN WHAT, MOTHERFUCKER.

CG: ERIDAN JUST FLIPPED HIS SHIT AND KILLED FEFERI AND SOLLUX AND KANAYA AND I'M FREAKING THE FUCK OUT ABOUT IT.

TC: heh heh.

CG: HEH HEH?

CG: WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?

CG: SERIOUSLY, GET BACK HERE AND HAVE A SLIME PIE TO RELAX OR SOMETHING.

TC: SLIME?

TC: there's no more slime, brother.

TC: AND ANYWAY.

TC: shit was motherfucking poison, didn't you know?

CG: UH...

CG: NO? I MEAN, I WOULD NEVER EAT IT, BUT

TC: THEN GET MOTHERFUCKIN SCHOOLFED ALL ABOUT THE WICKED NEWS, PUNCHLINE BLOODED MOTHERFUCKER.

TC: it zots you.

TC: RUSTS YOUR MOTHERFUCKIN THINK PAN.

TC: and the floor all states up back at you. through the motherfuckin hole.

TC: BUT THERE'S NO HOLE NOW.

TC: only under motherfuckin standing of who all i was made out to be all along.

TC: ONLY UNDER MOTHERFUCKIN STANDING OF WHO ALL I WAS MADE OUT TO MOTHERFUCKIN BE ALL A MOTHERFUCKIN LONG.

CG: OH MY GOD.

"No no no no no." Karkat was scared now, he afraid of his life.

Afraid of Gamzee.

TC: i've been kicking the wicked ignorance on this shit.

TC: BEEN MOTHERFUCKIN SLAUGHTERING THE WICKED IGNORANCE, BRO.

TC: all up in lifelong denial about my calling.

TC: AS A DESCENDANT OF THE HIGH MOTHERFUCKIN SUBJUGGLATORS.

TC: we're higer than you, brother.

TC: WE'RE HIGHER THAN MOTHERFUCKIN EVERYBODY.

CG: WHO'S WE?

TC: me and maura, she helped me understand who i am.

TC: AND WHO YOU ARE.

CG: MAURA?

TC: HONK.

CG: GAMZEE, PLEASE NO.

TC: and now me and maura are last ones so i finally motherfuckin understand.

TC: I FINALLY GOT MY MOTHERFUCKIN UNDERSTANDING ON TO WHO THE MIRTHFUL MESSIAHS ARE.

TC: they were always both me :o)

TC: AND ALSO MOTHERFUCKIN ME Do:

TC: and now. AND MOTHERFUCKIN NOW.

TC: i am going to motherfuckin kill all you motherfuckers.

CG: OH GOD.

CG: OH MAN.

CG: OH GOD.

Karkat looked at Elaine, she was sleeping soundly.

Karkat had tears in his eyes, red tears.

_He is going to kill me and Elaine._

TC: I AM GOING TO MOTHERFUCKIN KILL ALL YOU MOTHERFUCKERS.

TC: and paint the wicked pictures with your motherfuckin blood.

TC: FROM YOUR VEINS WILL DRIP MY MIRACLES.

TC: your crushed bones will make my special stardust.

TC: WELCOME TO THE DARK CARNIVAL BROTHER.

TC: honk.

TC: HONK.

TC: honk.

TC: HOOOONK.

Karkat shut off his computer and cryed. He was afraid that he was going to kill him and Maura.

He looked at Elaine, she was still sleeping.

"I'm sorry I got you into this. I'm sorry." Karkat sat in his chair, his head in his hands.

Hoping that him and Elaine would be alive tomorrow.

"Did you scare him?" Maura said to Gamzee, her arms were around Gamzee's neck.

"Yeah, now he will try to protect everyone."

"But he can't save everyone at once." Maura smiled, she touch Gamzee's chest and ripped his shirt.

"And everyone is our slaves, our little slaves." Maura and Gamzee smiled in the dark.


	18. Chapter 18

Karkat had his hands on each side of his head, thinking about Gamzee and Maura's doing.

_They killed almost everyone, even the humans. What do I do? I don't want Elaine to be part of this._

Karkat heard someone's footsteps behind him, he felt arms aroun him.

He jumped up with his sicklekind in his hand at the troll.

"Karkat, it's me Elaine." Elaine said as her hands were in front of her.

"Elaine?" Karkat looked at Elaine more and sighed. "I'm sorry Elaine, I just...have been not been sleeping."

"I know, you haven't slept in 2 days now. Karkat, you need to eat." Elaine touched his hands and hold them. "Please, for me."

Karkat stared at her white iris black pupil eyes.

"Okay, fine." Elaine smiled at him.

"I'll get you something to eat, you better eat it." Elaine 'threat' Karkat. Karkat smiled as she left him alone.

_She's always trying to make me happy but she can't. No one can._

Karkat heard a scream from his hive.

(**Note: The chapters before this one said house and I read some act 5 of Homestuck, so now I understand. Don't judge**)

Karkat ran to his hive and saw Elaine on the floor, she had her head in her hands and was screaming.

"Elaine, what's wrong?" Karkat sat in front of her.

"The pain, my head hurts. It feels like someone stabbed my head." She screamed and was lifted in the air.

"Elaine!" Karkat yelled for her.

A bright light appered and Karkat was flown across the room.

Vriska was sleeping on her bed, she was smiling in her sleep.

Vriska's dreamself was using her powers to destroy a building.

"That's for being in my view." Vriska's dreamself turned around and saw her dreamworld was filled with darkness. "What the hell?"

Vriska's dreamself saw someone walking in the air, it was walking to her.

"Hey, did you do this?" The person didn't answer, Vriska's dreamself flew away from the person but something grabbed her ankle.

She looked down and a hand grabbed her ankle, she try to get away but couldn't.

She was being grabbed by hands popping up from the darkness, she yelled for help but her voice wasn't heard.

The person was in front of Vriska's dreamself.

"Who the hell are you?!" Vriska's dreamself yelled at the person.

"Your worst nightmare." The person had black hair, black dress, with black boots and a black tiara on her head.

"Maura?" Maura smiled at Vriska's dreamself, she bend down to Vriska.

"Life is a bitch isn't it?" Maura smiled at her.

"You bitch. You are the one that killed Tavros."

"No, that was Gamzee. Now I killed Rose, and Jade. The rest were killed by Gamzee himself."

"That's a lie, Gamzee wouldn't do that."

"Oh but he did, he is the desenant of the Grand Highblood. And we know him." Vriska's dreamself's mouth was covered with a hand. "Say hi to Gamzee for me."

Vriska's dreamself was pulled down into the darkness, with her hand in the air.

Vriska woke up and saw a shadow above her. She knew that smile.

"Gamzee?" Gamzee had his clubkind in his hand, he raised his clubkind above his head. "Gamzee, NO!"

He hit Vriska with his clubkind on her head, he contiune to hit her til he got her blood all over his clubkind.

"It seems that the bitch is dead now." Maura walked into the room and to Gamzee, she saw the mess he made and the blood on the clubkind.

Maura licked the clubkind and tasted the blue blood.

"Blueberry, it's like mine but more bitcher." Maura smiled and felt something. "It seems someone is being pulled into the light."

Gamzee looked at her.

"Elaine?" Maura smiled at him.

Elaine was in the glowing light and was being pulled into it. Her dress was changed into whie lace, it was short and had white lace sheeves. It showed her shouders, and above her knees. White ballerina shoes were on her feet.

A white tiara showed on top of her head, her hair was changed into white.

Karkat open his eyes to Elaine, he was shocked by what he had seen.

"Elaine?" Elaine fell to the floor, Karkat ran to her side. "Elaine?"

Elaine open her eyes and saw Karkat.

"Karkat?"

"What the hell was that?"

"What do you mean?" Karkat point at her look, she looked down to her dress, shoes, and she touch her tiara. She looked at her hair. "I am light."

"What?" Elaine stood up.

"I'm the Heirless of Light, the opossed of the Overlord of Darkness." Elaine looked at Karkat.

He stared at her.

"Am I ugly now?"

"What? No you're not. You are beautiful even before this, you are more beautiful." Elaine smiled and hugged Karkat.

"Thanks Karkat, you are always the one that I loved the most." Karkat looked at her, he looked in the mirror behind Elaine.

He saw his and her's reflection.

_I love Elaine but is she the Fanci that I cared about?_


	19. Chapter 19

"Karkat." Karkat looked at Elaine.

"Yeah?"

"Um, can you come over here?" Karkat walked to Elaine.

"What is it?" Elaine turned around and kissed Karkat's cheek. She touch his hand and put a flower in his hand.

Karkat blushed and looked at Elaine.

"What was that for?" Elaine smiled.

"I am red for you." Karkat looked at the flower and back at Elaine, she touched his cheek and looked in his eyes.

"I'm red for you too." Karkat kissed her forehead.

Terezi ran into the room, she was breathing hard.

"Terezi?" Elaine and Karkat looked at her.

"Vriska, she's...she's." Karkat looked at Elaine, they ran to Vriska's hive and saw what happened.

Vriska was bloody all over her body, blanket and even the walls. Elaine walked to Vriska's dead body, Terezi started to cry.

"Vriska? Vriska, can you hear me?" Elaine dropped to the floor and touched Vriska's bloody hand. "Vriska? Wake up, please. Wake up."

_Vriska, she's my older sister. She can't die._

Elaine bow her head down, she still held Vriska's hand in her hands.

"You are to blame for this! If you never came into our lifes, then this would never happen!" Terezi yelled at Elaine.

"Terezi-" Karkat started to say.

"NO! I will not be ignore by you again! I loved you! And you left me with this bitch!" Terezi left the room, Karkat ran after her.

Elaine looked at the bloody floor.

_I am to blame? Does Karkat think of that to?_

Elaine stood up and open the window near Vriska's bed, she jumped out and landed on the ground safe.

She ran away from the hives and into the woods, she stopped in the center and saw something gray.

She walked to it and found a old clay bench, she sat down and cryed.

"Oh my, she is crying." The bunnysprite said.

"Yes, yes. We must know why she is crying." The wolfsprite said to the bunnysprite.

"Yes, we have to." They flew to Elaine, they were in front of her.

Elaine looked up and saw the sprites.

"Hello." Elaine said to the sprites.

"Hello my dear." The wolfsprite said to Elaine.

"Why are you here?"

"We want to help you."

"Help me?"

"Yes, we saw you crying and wanted to help you." Elaine wipe her white tears with the back of her hand.

"I reallt didn't need any help."

"We want you to be happy." Elaine thought about Karkat.

_Karkat always make me happy, but he never thinks as me as the troll that I am._

Elaine sighed and put her head in her hands.

"This is hard for me."

"Tell us."

"It's just...Karkat and Terzei used to be matesprits and now me and Karkat are but, Terzei is better than me. She's the troll that Karkat wants, not me."

"That's not true."

"Yeah but what do I have that she dosen't?"

"Oh those girls are so tempendy, you gots so much more. You got...you got...you got a wonderful personality."

"What does that wimpy little brat have that you don't?"

"She can't hold a candle to the beauty of your smile."

"If he only knew that we know."

"So? She is beautiful."

"Overrated." Elaine looked away but the sprites contiuned.

"She can't play the piano."

"Or dance."

"Or sing."

"But she can fight."

"Unimportant."

"If I look at the sun I can't be blinded. I am a freak, people try to tell me that I am not but I know I am. And yet, I have some tears to be shed." Elaine laid on the gray bench and a white tear fell to the ground.

"Elaine." Tiger said to himself, he watch Elaine cry.

He got mad inside and ran.

_Maura, you hurt my friend and I will hurt you."_


	20. Chapter 20

Maura sat in her black throne, asleep. She heard someone running in the castle, her eyes open when the doors open.

She saw one troll standing in front of her.

"Tiger, how long as it been?" Maura yawned and strench. She stood up in front of Tiger.

"You hurt Elaine, you killed everyone!"

"You've seen the work that I have caused? Wonderful isn't it?" She walked to Tiger. "The blood that I spilt, the bodies that I stabbed. Doesn't that make you want to kill anyone?"

Tiger fought the urge and stapped Maura's hand away.

Maura stared at Tiger, Tiger gave a look at her.

"Don't touch me, witch. You hurt my friend and you will be punished." Maura smiled.

"And let's begin and see who will live and who will die." Maura bowed to Tiger.

"Come on Power Ranger, I didn't mean to say that." Dave was begging to Cat who was looking away from him.

"Yeah, saying 'I hate Sebastian' is not mean."

"I was mad cause you liked him more than me." Dave held his arms around her.

"He dosen't make me happy everyday, he's a anime character." Cat smiled at him.

"Cat, I-"

"Is that Elaine?" Dave looked up and saw Elaine walking like she was a zombie.

"Yeah that is." They walked to her.

"Elaine?" Cat yelled to Elaine, Elaine held on to the tree and let go.

She fell to the ground.

"Elaine!" Cat and Dave ran to her, Cat try to wake her up but couldn't.

"Get John. She fainted." Dave called John's phone. "Elaine, can you hear me?" Elaine's eyes were shut.

"Tiger." Elaine wispered to Cat.

"What about him?"

"He's...going...to get...Maura." Cat's eyes wided.

_No that idiot, he is going to get killed if he try to kill Maura._

"Okay, John is almost here." Dave looked at Cat. "Cat?"

"We need to get Tiger."

"Why? He's fine."

"No he isn't! He is going to be killed!" Dave was slience and sighed.

"Well then, come on." Dave held out his hand to her. Cat took it.

"Dave!" John was up in the air and flew down to Dave. "I got your message! And what happen to Elaine?!" John ran to Elaine.

"Don't worry, she fainted. Take care of her till Karkat comes, and don't let anyone hurt her."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to save Tiger, he's in trouble." Dave took Cat's hand and ran to Maura's castle.

Tiger and Maura stood from each other. Staring at each other.

"Why? Why kill your friends? Why did they ever do to you?!" Maura grin, she raised her hand at Tiger and a shot of darkness came out.

Tiger jumped in the air and landed on the floor.

"What friends? They were in my way." Maura kicked Tiger in the face but missed.

"But still! They were Gamzee's friends! Why make him turned on them?" Tiger used his bloody razor fingers at Maura but Maura used her dark shied against him.

"Why not? He was the Grand Highblood's descent, he was the only one that had the same darkness as I did." Tiger bounced to the wall.

"What are you talking about?"

"The Grand Highblood and my Ancestor were the only ones that could understand each other. Other words, they were moirails."

Outside of Maura's castle, Dave used his katana on the front door.

"Crap, this won't work."

"Let me." Cat screamed towards the door and the door fell into the dark water.

"I will never get used to that power ranger." Cat looked at Dave.

"Shut. Up." They walked into the castle.

In the throne room, Tiger pounced off the walll onto the next.

"That is distuburing."

"What?"

"That your ancestor and pre scratch were both male and you are female."

"So?"

"That means that you are a guy and Gamzee has been kissing a guy." Maura's black hair grew long and wrapped around Tiger's legs.

"I hate when this happens." Maura had her knife in her hand and stabbed him in the chest.

"Say hi to the others for me." Tiger's eyes had blood in them and he fell to the floor.

Maura stared at him. Her hair grew back to it's natural size, her eyes were on Tiger's dying body.

_Something about him is dark inside._

"Tiger?" Maura turned into a shadow from being seen.

Cat ran inside the throne room and saw Tiger's dying body.

"NO!" Cat ran to Tiger and held his body. "Tiger, you can't be. Please!" Cat had tears in her eyes.

"Cat?" Tiger looked at Cat.

"Tiger, don't you fucking dare leave me! Don't you dare." Tiger grined.

"Sorry."

"You were always like a little brother to me, you were like my little brother that I lost before I met you. I don't want you to be like him, ending up dead."

"I won't be dead, I'll say hi to your brother."

"No, don't you dare." Tiger's eyes were blank and his breath was still. "No. Please."

Dave bend down behind Cat, he had his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Cat. I've should have listen to you." Cat cryed, she turned to Dave and cryed on his chest.

"He was like my little brother, Ed. He looked like him, he was annoying but always made me happy. When he died, I ran away and somehow end up here on this planet. I met Fanci and try to talk to her but she blocked me out."

Cat's tears wet Dave's shirt, Dave looked up at the roof.

"I'm sorry Cat."

Karkat walked in the woods.

_Elaine? Where is she?_

He stopped when he saw John.

"John?" John looked at Karkat, Karkat saw Elaine.

"Karkat-" Karkat ran to Elaine and fell to his knees.

Elaine was breathing slowly, her eyes shut.

"What happened?"

"She fainted." Karkat reach for her hand.

_"NO! Don't leave me! I need you!" Definer smiled at Signless._

_"It's okay, someday. I will see you again."_

_"But I need you everyday, till I die. We promised each other!"_

_"Signless, we are not matesprits. We are brother and sister."_

Karkat open his eyes and walked away.

"Karkat?" Karkat threw up on a tree and hold his mouth.

_What the hell? Was that my ancestor and Elaine's?_


	21. Chapter 21

Cat cryed on Dave's shirt, her eyeliner was all over her pale face. Dave stared at her, smoothing out her messy black hair.

"We better go and tell Karkat." Dave and Cat stood up, Cat had her hand in Dave's. They left Maura's black castle and went to Karkat's hive.

Maura turned into her normal self from her shadow self, she looked behind her and back at Tiger's body.

She tasted his blood.

"Peppermint." Maura stood up and raise her hand.

She got her knife and cut her wrist, her black blood dripped onto the wound on Tiger. She used her blood to make a circle around Tiger and made the lights in the room go dim.

"By this power of the darkness, I command you to rise from the dead as a darker self you hid inside of you. And a new name will be given to you, Lion."

A light spirit came out of Tiger's body and was trying to go back in, Maura killed the spirit with the darkness that came out of her hand.

"Rise, rise as the new self you are now." Tiger's chest rose and life was sucked into him. His body fell to the marble floor.

The lights in the room were bright and the circle disappered, Maura walked around the body and was waiting for something.

"Awake." The body's eyes open and they were green and red.

"You should've given me a warning about the stabbing." Lion rubbed his head.

"I didn't know that Tiger would be killed by me, he came without warning."

"Yeah but I have his body now."

"Yes, you do. As promised." Maura walked away from Lion but he followed her.

"So what do we do now?"

"We kill the rest, starting with the little idiots that found Tiger's body."

Karkat was staring at Elaine's sleeping self, he hadn't moved a muscle.

"When will she wake up?" John was sitting in the air beside Karkat.

"Soon." John sighed and stared at Karkat. "What?" Karkat didn't look at John to know that he was staring at him.

"You really care about Elaine, even through she is the other side of Fanci." Karkat gave a look at John and looked at Elaine. "But you do know that she isn't Fanci, Fanci has a dark side too. And that side is with Gamzee."

Karkat closed his eyes.

"I know that, but I don't want to lose someone that I love. I lost almost my friends and you have some that aren't dead."

"By the way, where is Dave and Cat?" Karkat open his eyes. He thought about something.

"Shit!" Karkat stood up and ran out the door.

"Karkat! What is it?" John flew to Karkat.

"They are in trouble!"

"Who?"

"Dave and Cat, if they are alone then Gamzee and Maura will kill them!"

"What about Elaine?"

"She's protected by her lusus. No one can hurt her when her lusus is around."

In the old battlefield, Dave and Cat were walking together.

"Why did you lead me here?" Cat said to Dave.

"No reason." Dave had his back towards Cat, Cat looked around the old battlefield.

"Was this the place where Karkat's ancestor try to save Elaine's?" Dave nodded.

"Yeah, it's a place where Karkat doesn't want to be."

"Why? It's isn't his fault."

"But he feels the pain that his ancestor felt when he lost a friend." Cat touch the cracked stone.

"That's why Karkat doesn't want to lose Elaine. Cause he's afraid he will do the same mistake like his ancestor did."

"Yeah, and he loves Elaine." Cat looked at Dave. "Like I love you."

Dave turned around to Cat and walked to her, he held her hand.

"Cat, I want to be with you even in death. Since I first met you, I thought you were a pretty cool chick and you were." Cat smiled at him. "That's why...This is so chessy to do. But."

Dave held out a diamond ring, Cat looked at the ring then him.

"Dave..."

"Will you be my Cat Strider?" Cat held her breath and nodded.

"Does Dave Strider look cool in sunglasses?" Dave chuckled at her.

"YES!" Dave put the ring on her left ring finger. Cat swung her arms around his neck and laughed.

Then they heard heels clicking behind them.

Cat and Dave stopped and looked behind them.

"Well, well, well. There's going to be a wedding, too bad you have to miss it." Maura said to them with her black dress flowing in the wind.

"What are you talking about?" Cat looked at her.

"Duh, you both are going to die." Lion said to them, walking behind Maura.

"Tiger?"

"Oh I didn't introduce myself. I am Lion, the dark side of Tiger." Lion bow to Cat and Dave.

"What the hell? What do you mean dark side?"

"Oh, you did know that Tiger had a dark side that he hold back when he even saw the sight drop of blood?" Cat and Dave look at each other.

Lion and Maura laughed at them.

"You didn't know? You need to know more about your friend than meets the eye." Maura had her knife in her hand.

Dave got out his katana.

"Cat go."

"No I am not leaving you." Cat hold his hand.

"Alright, I'm not forcing you." Dave stared at Maura, Cat stared at Lion.

"Let's fight, to the death!" Lion said to Cat. And had long bloody claws out, he went after Cat.


	22. Chapter 22

Karkat was running through the woods and John was flying in the air following Karkat.

"Where did Dave and Cat go?" John asked Karkat.

Karkat was running and jumped over a tree log. John flew over it and stared at Karkat.

_He's been acting werid lately. I wonder..._

Cat stared at Lion, he was running to her with his bloody claws out.

Cat jumped on Lion's back and fell to the ground on her feet. Lion looked back at her.

"Seems someone has cat like skills. But I have Lion like skills." Lion try to stabbed Cat but she dodge his attacks.

Dave stared at Maura.

"Where's your little toy?" Maura looked at Dave, she sighed and took off her gloves.

"He's not here, he's sleeping from all the killing." Maura threw the glove in the air, Dave looked at the glove and it turned into black smoke.

He looked back at Maura, she ran to him with her knife in her hand. Dave put his katana in front of him and was having a sword fight with his katana and her knife.

Cat looked at Dave. Lion saw her eyes looking at Dave.

"Your little fiance is busy with Maura. It seems that Maura will win that battle." Cat looked back at Lion and used her Scream but Lion jumped in the air.

Cat looked around her and looked above her.

Lion was above her and kissed her.

Karkat was running and suddely stopped. John looked back at Karkat.

"Karkat let's go." Karkat didn't move, his eyes were frozen. He was like a statue.

John flew to Karkat and waved his hand in his face. "Karkat? Can you hear me? Karkat?"

_Karkat open his eyes and looked around him._

_"Where the fuck am I?" The whole room was black with smoke, then the room changed._

_Now he was in the forest._

_"Am I high?" Karkat put his hand through his hair and heard footsteps._

_He turned around and saw a troll in a brown cape around it. He saw that the troll had one horn like his and the other one was like Elaine's._

_"What?" The troll looked around and put something down on the ground._

_Karkat walked to the troll and saw what it put down._

_A newborn grub that had the same hair as him and looked like him._

_"You will be safe now, you will be with a family that loves you." The troll kissed the grub and walked away._

_Karkat stared at the grub._

_"Is this me?" He was going to touch the grub but it was crying now. "Shit!" Karkat threw his hands in the air and didn't touched him._

_He heard footsteps coming and ran behind a tree, he saw a troll coming. But he saw someone that he never thought to see._

_"The Dolorosa?"_

Cat had her eyes wide and pushed Lion away. She spit out the taste of him.

"What the hell? You kissed me!" Lion smiled at her.

"Did you like it?"

"HELL NO! WHY WOULD I FALL FOR A KILLER LIKE YOU?" Cat yelled at him.

"Cause I'm not a loser that everyone thinks is cool behind those shades." Cat looked at Dave. He was swordfighting with Maura.

"You won't hurt Cat!" Dave pushed his katana at Maura's knife. Maura smiled and made her knife disappered.

"Oh won't I?" Maura raised her hand at Dave and he was in the air. Maura walked to him.

"So, you can use the force? That's bullshit." Maura gave a grin.

"I would be careful, you are standing in front of the Overlord of the Darkness. And you don't know who you are messing with." Dave looked at her eyes.

They were black and nothing else. She looked like a demon.

_Karkat saw the Dolorosa walking to the newborn grub. She bend down to it._

_"Oh my, a little grub out here?" Dolorosa looked around her and Karkat hid behind the tree. He saw her turned back to the grub._

_"Well, we shall not leave a newborn grub in the woods alone." She picked up the grub and sang a little lullaby to it._

_"So wait, if that's Dolorosa...Then the grub is-"_

_"We should give you a name...How about Signless? Yes Signless is perfect for a grub like you." Dolorosa smiled at the grub and walked out of the woods._

_Karkat was shocked._

_"My ancestor, I finally saw him but why now?" Karkat put his hand on his eyes. He saw that the forest was changing around him._

_It was now inside a castle hive._

_"What?"_

"I love Dave and I want to be with him till I die." Lion gave a frown and lowed his head.

"So I see...You love him, I get it." Cat gave a look. "If I can't have you..." Lion lifed his head and had bloody eyes. "THEN NO ONE WILL HAVE YOU!"

Lion ran to Cat, Cat was standing still.

_I can't move._

Dave looked at Cat.

"CAT!" Dave looked at Maura and kicked her in the face. She fell to the ground and broke the spell that she used on Dave.

Dave jumped down from the air and ran to Cat.

Cat had her eyes wide at Lion, he was coming to her and Dave was running to her.

Then blood was spilling on the old concrete and in front of Cat.


	23. Chapter 23

Cat open her eyes and saw the one thing she didn't want to see in her life.

"DAVE!" Dave was stabbed in the stomach by Lion's bloody claws. Lion pushed Dave off, he fell to the ground and Cat to her knees.

She put Dave's head in her lap.

"DAVE! DAVE! CAN U HEAR ME?! Please!" Cat started to cry, her tears were falling down her cheeks and on Dave's eyelids.

Lion stared at the couple, he threw his hand and the blood was on the concrete behind him. Maura groaned and sat up with her hand on her side.

She saw the couple on the ground, Cat was crying and Dave was lying in her arms. Maura smiled at it.

"Dave! Don't die on me! I won't let you!" Cat tore a piece of her shirt and was going to wrapped the wound from bleeding.

"No." Dave put his hand on her hand and stopped her from wrapping the wound.

"Are you crazy? You are going to die if I don't wrap the wound from bleeding." Cat stared at Dave's shades.

Dave stared at her from behind the shades, he raised his hand to his shades and took them off.

He had bright blue eyes that had a tear in one of his eyes.

"Dave, I-I never seen you without shades."

"Cause I didn't want you to think that I was a loser. And I loved you from the day I saw you, you were alone and didn't want to be close with anyone cause of your family's death. But you were close to me." Dave gave a smile at Cat, he put his hand on her cheek.

Cat sniffed and touch his hand on her cheek. More tears were coming down her cheek.

"I was close with you cause you kept annoying me and I finally gave you a chance. And now...You are my fiance and I just can't let you die! I love you too much to let someone else I love die in front of me!" Dave stared at her bright green eyes that were now buffy and red.

"Wow, that's the first time I ever heard you say that you love me. You are looking uncool now." Cat gave a small smile. Dave put his shades on her eyes and smiled at her. "But I love you."

Dave grabbed her hand and kissed it, Cat looked at her hand and at Dave.

"I will always love you, power ranger." Dave closed his eyes and Cat knew that he wasn't breathing anymore.

"Dave? Dave?" Cat looked at him and had more tears coming down her eyes, she pound her hands on his muscular chest.

The shades fell to the ground and broke. Cat was crying more than ever, her tears were falling on his face. Cat put her head on his chest and cryed softly.

"Now he's gone, who will you love now?" Lion said to Cat, Cat looked up at Lion and screamed.

She grabbed Dave's katana and went after Lion, Lion jumped in the air and let her run to Maura who was getting up from the ground.

She didn't stop running and screaming.

"YOU BITCH!"

Then she stopped screaming.

_Karkat was looking around the castle hive that he had no idea how he got there._

_"I was in the forset a minute ago and now I'm in a fucking castle. WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!"_

_Karkat heard someone talking, he wanted to get out . He looked around and saw a glass door with a garden on the other side. He walked to the door and open the door._

_There were flowers and trees in the garden, he looked around and saw that it was nighttime._

_The flowers were glowing and lights from them, Karkat walked past them and heard someone walking behind him._

_He hid behind a tree and saw the same troll that was in the forest. The troll walked to a flower bed and put something on it._

_"Another grub?" Karkat saw that the grub was different from the one that was his ancestor. _

_The grub had white hair, the horns were Elaine's horns and looked like her._

_"So wait, if the other grub was my ancestor...Then this grub is-" Karkat heard the troll talking to the grub._

_"I will cry for your safety and your life. I will never forget you." The troll kissed the grub and walked away from the garden._

_Karkat looked around for anyone and walked to the grub. He bend down to the grub and touch it's cheek._

_The grub cooed and Karkat smiled. He heard someone open the doors and saw someone that he never seen before._

Cat choked up blood and dropped the katana, she saw the blood dropping to the ground.

"I-I...My...Blood." Cat said in a mumble.

"It seems that if you ever try to kill me, then my little bodyguard will kill you." Maura walked to Cat and smiled at her.

Cat looked up and begged.

"Please...Gamzee...Please." Gamzee had blank eyes at Cat. He pulled the knife out of Cat's stomach, Cat fell to the ground.

She looked at Lion, she held out her hand to him.

"Tiger..." Lion gave a grin.

"If I can't have you...No one can." Lion looked away and walked to the forest.

Cat gasped for air and crawled to Dave, she had tears and blood coming out.

Maura smiled and Gamzee grined.

"Till death do you apart." Cat finally got to Dave and hold his hand.

"I love you." Gamzee had his Jokerkind and raised it above his head.

Lion was walking in the forest and heard a loud blam, he fell to side and to the ground.

He felt a sting on his side, he looked up at the sky.

"What the hell are you doing Tiger?"

_A troll with a white cape and a golden crown on his head, he walked in the garden with his hands behind his back._

_"Many things to do, but never have any time to be alone." The Troll King sighed and heard something._

_He turned around and grabbed his sword at his side._

_"Who goes there?" The baby grub was cooing and was seen by the Troll King. "What in the world?"_

_The Troll King bend down and picked up the grub._

_"Who would leave a little grub out here?" The Troll King looked around, Karkat was trying to not be seen behind the tree._

_"My Lord, we need you." A troll said in the castle hive._

_The Troll King looked at the grub._

_"Well, I always wanted childern but never could. I'll shall make you my daughter, Definer!" The Troll King walked in the castle hive and closed the doors behind him._

_Karkat walked out from behind the tree and put his hand through his hair._

_"Definer? Fanci's good ancestor? But, if the troll put the grubs at two different places and each were found by a ancestor? Why am I being shown this?" Karkat felt a pain his head and saw the whole world change in front of him again. _


	24. Chapter 24

Elaine open her eyes and saw that she was in Karkat's room, she sat up and rubbed her head. She looked around the room to see Karkat by her side but wasn't there.

"Karkat?" She had a pain in her head. She heard a voice in her mind.

_Karkat, is in the forest._

She got up and ran out the door to the forest where Karkat was.

She ran till she stopped for air. She breathed hard and heard someone groaned

She looked up and saw Tiger walking like he had a broken leg.

"Tiger!" Elaine ran to him and saw that he was bleeding at his side. "Tiger! What did you do to yourself? I'll heal it and-" Elaine was going to put her hand on his bleeding side but Lion slapped her hand away.

"You know shit about yourself, your true self. The self that everyone has kept from you, I don't need your help or your powers." Lion walked away from Elaine, Elaine had wide eyes.

"Oh, and if you are looking for your friends. They are on the old battlefield, and your little boyfriend too." Lion walked out of the forest.

Elaine ran to the old battlefield and saw Karkat, sitting on the ground and John with him.

"Karkat! I'm so glad that I found you." Elaine saw that John was crying. "John? Why are you-"

Elaine saw the blood around John and on his blue shirt.

_Blood. But who's?_

Elaine saw that in front of John was Dave, laying on the ground with his blood all around him. His shades were broken in front of him and his eyes closed.

"Dave's-" Karkat nodded, he stood up and pulled Elaine away.

She looked around her and saw more blood near John.

"But someone is dead, who is dead?"

"Elaine you need to go back to the hive." Elaine try to look around Dave and saw that he was holding a hand.

She also saw a purple jacket.

"Let me go!" Elaine pushed Karkat away and ran to the other side of John, she finally saw it.

_CAT!_

Cat was covered in blood with her eyes closed like Dave, her hand was wrapped around Dave's.

"No, no." Elaine fell to her knees, she touch Cat's other hand and cryed. "She's-She's..."

Karkat stared at Elaine, he walked to her and bend down to her.

Elaine touched Karkat's shoulder and pulled herself into Karkat's arms. Her tears were falling on his sweater.

"She can't...Be dead. She can't." Karkat put his arm around her and his hand stroking her white hair.

He looked at John, he had tears in his eyes and stared at Dave's dead body.

_I'm sorry Elaine, I didn't want you to see this._

Lion was walking with his hand on his side.

"Why the hell did you try to escape? You do know that if you try to escape only one of us will live?"

_Yes I did know that._

"Then why did you try when you can't?"

_Cause you killed my friend! And broke Cat's heart!_

"And that's why you try to kill me?"

_No, to wound you so I can be free of this jail._

Lion felt pain on his shoulder, he fell to the ground and cough up blood.

"Damn, you are strong. For my son."

_I'm not your son, I don't care if you are my ancestor or when you trapped yourself into my body when I was a grub. You won't hurt Elaine!_

"And why do you care for this troll? She's already taken."

_I don't want her to be my matesprit. I care about her as my friend, since you killed Cat!_

"But you don't know the truth about her."

Lion walked into the castle that Maura lived. He walked to the throne room and looked into the keyhole.

Maura was all over on Gamzee, her claws tore his shirt. She wispered something in his ear.

_Peeping Tom._

"Shut up." Maura looked at the door, she sighed.

"It seems that we have a unwanted guest." She raised her hand and snapped her fingers.

The doors open and Lion walked in.

"What do you want?" Maura walked to her black diamond throne that had bones. And sit down in it.

"I want you to get rid of this troll inside of me." Lion put his hand on his heart.

Maura looked at Lion with shock.

"He's still alive? When I did the ritual he should be dead, but trapped himself into you? It must be de'javu for you." Maura smiled at Lion with intrested.

"But you must get rid of him! He is try to escape and try to kill me!" Lion showed his wounds.

Maura sighed and walked to Lion, she closed her eyes and open them with only black eyes.

She looked through Lion and through the bones into the spirt self, she saw Tiger sleeping.

Maura closed her eyes and her eyes were back to normal.

"He's in there."

"What can you do?"

"Well, the only way to let him out is by killing you but only to let him control the body."

"Kill...Me?" Lion spit out the words.

"Yes, but to get rid of him is impossible and to make matters worst...To let him tell the others know about the plan."

"The plan?" Lion said to Maura.

"Yes, the plan on how to kill Elaine."

_Kill? Elaine?_


	25. Chapter 25

Elaine fell asleep in Karkat's arms as he laid on his bed with her. He tried everything to make her stop crying but she couldn't stop.

Her tears were still coming down slowly as she was sleeping on Karkat's chest, Karkat looked at her and kissed her head.

_I'm sorry for everything, I should have protect everyone. But I couldn't._

Karkat unwrapped himself and laid her on the bed with a blanket on her. He closed the door behind him and walked to the lab.

He sat down in a chair with his hands on his head, he thought about everyone's deaths.

_You should've protect them! But you couldn't! You am weak and stupid! What can of leader lets his friends die?_

Karkat threw the computer across the room, he broke the computers and screamed at the voices in his head.

"SHUT UP!" Karkat fell to his knees and his red tears came down to his cheeks. His eyes were shut closed, he screamed and felt the tears coming down more.

"Why?...Gamzee?...Why?" Karkat put his head on his knees and cryed.

"Plan? What plan?" Lion said to Maura. She grined at him.

"The plan that could destory Elaine forever, it's simple really. Nothing hard, just one little thing that needs to be rid of." Maura point one finger.

"What is it?"

"Karkat."

_Karkat?_

"Because of Karkat, Elaine is growing stronger by his love. Without the love, she will be weak." Maura walked in a circle.

"But what about the rest?" Maura laughed.

"There is no 'rest'. They were killed by me and Gamzee. That was the plan." Maura sighed.

"So, the trolls being murdered? The human god tiers giving you power? Gamzee being sober? Was all of the plan?" Lion looked at Maura.

"From the beginning, my ancestor wanted to get rid of the lowbloods and the highbloods that were against him. And I intend to do the same." Maura scratch the windows.

"But why kill the humans? That had nothing to do-"

"Nothing to do with anything? They give the trolls a friend, and I hate the friendships that trolls and humans have. The Conduse did some work with the other humans and I did all of it. Being a Overlord is a job to do."

"So, everyone will die because you want power? Power that only the ancestors and sprites know?" Maura walked to him and was in his face.

"What do you mean by that?" Lion had a look in his eyes.

It was fear.

"I mean that power that you want is a power that only the ancestors and sprites know and have. A power that is a myth to others." Maura gave a small smile.

"So I thought, you would never betray me." Maura walked away from Lion, he took a breath. "Because if you did, that would mean death to you."

Maura looked at him over her shoulder.

"Wouldn't it?" Lion gluped.

"I would never betray you." Maura gave a smile.

"Good, now leave."

"But what about my wounds?" Maura sighed and waved her hand, the wounds on Lion had black smoke on them and the wounds were gone as they disappered.

Lion nodded and left Maura and Gamzee alone.

Maura sat down on her black diamond throne and sighed.

"Work, work, work. Don't people know that I have other things to do? Like make a poison? I swear..." Gamzee walked up to Maura. Maura looked up at him, he bend down to her.

"But not you, you understand me." Maura put her hand on his cheek, Gamzee stared at her eyes. He hold her hand and kissed it.

"I will kill them for you."

"Not now my clown, they need to be on guard and let it down when the time is right. And which it is coming." Maura put her arm on the armrest, she laid her head on her arm and fell asleep.

Terezi woke up and heard a noise outside. She got up and walked to the source of the noise.

She licked the lab and walked in, she smelled the air and knew who was in the lab.

"K4RK4T, I SM311 YOU. I KNOW YOU 4R3 H3R3." Tezeri smelled Karkat crying, Karkat was on the floor crying.

"K4RK4T! I FOUND YOU! UH, WHY TH3 H311 4R3 YOU CRYING?" Karkat looked at her.

"Go the fuck away." Terezi waved her finger side to side.

"NOP3, I FOUND YOU SO YOU H4V3 TO T311 M3." Terezi got on the floor across from Karkat.

"It's stupid."

"COM3 ON! IT C4N'T B3 TH4T STUPID! I M43N-"

"I want to kill myself." Terezi was silence and nodded.

"SO I SM311."

"I can't do anything right, I make people in danger and can't help them till when they die. I feel awful because I made Elaine cry, If I kept everyone safe! And wouldn't take away the slime from Gamzee!" Karkat hit himself on the head.

Terezi grabbed his wrist. Karkat stared at her.

"i know th4t you c4r3 4bout 314in3. but don't try 4nd ki11 yours31f. 314in3 wou1d h4t3 h3rs31f for th4t." Karkat thought about it.

"Elaine would cry more and I don't want her to cry anymore. Even after Cat died." Terezi gave a small smile.

"H3Y, C4N I LICK YOUR T34S?" Karkat sighed.

"Fine." Terezi poke a tears on Karkat's cheek, she licked it.

"H3Y! IT'S C4NDY R3D! FIN411Y! NOW I KNOW WH4T YOUR B1OOD CO1OR IS!" Karkat gave a grin.

"Really? Now you know? All this time when you could have look at my eyes? Oh wait..." Terezi laughed at him.


	26. Chapter 26

Lion was walking in the woods to his hideout. He passed the trees and hit the branches in his way.

He saw his hideout and picked up the grass, hiding the large hole in the ground. He crawled through the hole and saw light at the end.

He stood up as he was out of the hole. It was dark and small, at every corner of the room was random things that belonged to people that he stole from. The whole room was messy really.

Suddenly, he was punched at his side. He fell to the wall to balance himself.

"What the hell?" He touched his bruised side.

_You won't hurt anyone!_

"Well, look's talking. You finally came out of your shell after the little talk that I had with Maura."

_I won't let you hurt Karkat! He has nothing to do with this!_

"You are showing a little caring for the troll, what are you? In love?."

_No, but I won't let you hurt Elaine!_

"It's not my job to hurt Elaine."

_Then why are you planning to kill Karkat?_

"It's my job to kill him, my destiny. I hate him with all my guts."

_Why?_

"You fucking idiot, you don't know." Lion gave a chuckle. "I am your other side, a side that only you see. Whatever you love, I hate. Whatever you hate, I love. We are different trolls but with the same body."

_And who told you that? Maura?_

"The Grand Highblood."

_The Grand Highblood?_

The Conduse was looking at the old letters that she had from a long time ago, she looked through them as she was standing.

"I see that opening doors isn't your thing." Maura stood behind Conduse. She had her black cloak on her and her hood down.

"I teleport. Opening doors gives away my hiding out." Conduse turned around to Maura and was going to pick up her trident.

Maura raised her hand at Conduse.

"I wasn't going to attack you." Conduse picked up her trident and put it away from her. "There, now you put your hand down and we can talk."

Maura looked at Conduse for a few seconds and put her hand down.

"Now, what did you want to talk about?" Conduse picked up a fancy glass bottle that had a purple liqud in it.

"I came here for a very important reason." Conduse grabbed a wine glass and hand it to Maura. "No thank you, I don't drink anything that a Empress gives me."

Conduse strugged.

"So be it. So, being a Empress is a ignorance to you?"

"I came here to talk about me and Elaine." Maura said outloud.

Conduse was silence for a moment and took a breath. She pour the purple drink in her wine glass.

"You and Elaine?" Conduse put the glass bottle down and picked up her wine glass.

"Yes. I need to know the connection between us."

"What connection?"

"YOU KNOW DAMN SURE THE CONNECTION!" Maura threw the glass bottle and wine glasses across the room.

Conduse stood there, staring at Maura.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Maura gave a angry look.

"THE CONNECTION! HOW I CAN READ HER THOUGHTS, HER FEELINGS? TELL ME WHY THERE IS A CONNECTION BETWEEN US!" Maura yelled at Conduse.

There was a silence moment for a few mintues, Conduse broke it as she sighed.

"All right, I will tell you." Conduse drank the purple drink down and threw it at the wall.

"There is a connection between you two cause of who you really are." Maura gave a look.

"And who are we?"

"Together, you and Elaine are a troll that has your powers and hers. A secret that only us ancestors know." Maura stared at her.

"What is the secret?" Conduse sighed.

"The secret between The Sinster and The Definer."

Terezi walked walking back to her hive after she talked to Karkat, she started to leave when Karkat was tired and went to bed with Elaine.

Terezi smelled someone behind her and she knew the smell.

"Well, well, well. It's the traitor. Never thought I would see you again." Gamzee walked out of the woods with his clubkind.

"And you are still the bitch that everyone hates."

"Don't you mean Maura? Your little matesprit?" Gamzee got mad inside.

"SHE'S MINE!" Gamzee yelled at her.

"Oh, I forgot. She's the Overlord of Darkness but to me, she's still that slut that everyone hates more than me." Gamzee ran after her with his clubkind in his hand.

Terezi blocked his clubkind with her cane.

"I guess we are going to fight to the death."

"Yeah, I guess so!"


End file.
